SunClan: Book 3: A Sunny Heart
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: SunClan has finally found a place to call their own. Sunnypaw, daughter of Reedwhisker and Sunray soon finds herself tangled up with Brookstar's prophecy. Will she suceed in the mission StarClan has given her or is the time of the four clans by the lake over forever? I do not own Warriors. This is the third book in my series, the first book is SunClan: Book 1: Rising.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**SunClan: Book 3: A Sunny Heart by Oci Oceana**

***This is the third book in a series, please if you haven't read SunClan: Book 1: Rising and SunClan: Book 2: The Sun's Ray please stop by on my profile to read them! I also would highly appreciate it if you would reveiw. A update will be coming every 2-3 days so please be patient and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, though I do own most of the cats in the following clans.**

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

* * *

**SunClan:**

* * *

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Boltpaw)

**Warriors:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Rainbowpaw)

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookstar, apprentice: Lionpaw)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Nighthawk- black and white spotted tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Lilypaw)

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree)

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (apprentice: Sparklepaw)

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Lionpaw- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes (mentor: Emberstone)

Boltpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (mentor: Sandyfur)

Sparklepaw- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mentor: Skunktail)

Rainbowpaw- black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, emerald green eyes (mentor: Blizzardfur)

Lilypaw- blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, dazzling blue eyes (mentor: Nighthawk)

**Queens:**

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (kits: Sunnykit, Pumpkinkit, and Skykit)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock, kits: Rosekit, Creekkit)

**Kits:**

Pumpkinkit- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes

Skykit- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye

Sunnykit- ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on her chest, green eyes

Creekkit- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes

Rosekit- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and a rose, green eyes

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Ashpelt- skinny dark gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**TigerClan:**

* * *

**Leader:** Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes

**Main Deputy: **Dashfire- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputies:**

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Flashfoot- golden tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeytail- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes

Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

**The Inner Ring (most trusted cats):**

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail)

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Jayflight)

Settingmoon- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes (mate: Crystalheart)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Larkwing)

**The Outer Ring:**

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Leafshine)

Fishfin- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Inksplash- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Fossilcave)

Swanfeather- light brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lakeshore- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hoppingfoot- ginger tom with long legs, green eyes (mate: Memoryshadow)

**Apprentices:**

Blazepaw- black tom with a white blaze on his forehead, white chest, blue eyes

Berrypaw- gray and crème spotted she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Memoryshadow- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hoppingfoot, kit: Islandkit)

**Kits:**

Islandkit- silver tabby she-cat with small ginger spots in fur, green eyes

**Elders:**

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"_The time of the heart made of sun has come, Brookstar is apprenticing Sunnykit as we speak," the ginger tom announced._

_The cats around the starry clearing nodded their heads and cheered._

_All the sudden a large white tom with jet-black paws stepped out of the crowd and towards the tom, "Firestar, I have come back from talking with the StarClan cats that watch over the lake, they say they've been doing all they can to keep TigerClan from growing in numbers."_

_Firestar narrowed his eyes, "How is TigerClan doing Blackstar?"_

"_They've lost many warriors, apprentices, kits, and even one of their medicine cats to a bad outbreak of green-cough. Jetstar lost his sixth life, leaving him three more. Many of the cats are now seeing how bad of a leader Jetstar is, a queen named Memoryshadow has been forming the outlines of a rebel group and StarClan has blessed her with one healthy she-kit in return," the black-pawed tom announced._

"_Then we shall return home hopefully soon!" a small kit poked his head out of the crowd._

"_Yes Tigerkit, we shall return home soon," Blackstar nuzzled the small kit._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got tons of reveiws! **

**Thanks to Fuzzyheart (Guest), ShastamaeFirepool, OoJayfeatheroO, SMILE (Guest), FlyingOranges76, Leopardsky, and Mallowfeather of EarthClan for reveiwing on this book. Also I would like to reply to SMILE's reveiw: Actually, its not strange ;) U r a mind reader :P**

**Okay, I also want to thank blazzer12, Mallowfeather of EarthClan, Leopardsky, Shimmerfrost (Guest), Nikonkey, and Wolftacoz for reveiwing on the last chapter of Book 2.**

**So with that all said I hope you enjoy Ch.1 of Book 3 :D**

* * *

**Ch.1:**

Sunnykit felt excitement course through her pelt as Brookstar called her and her siblings forward towards the Sun Stone.

"Pumpkinkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Pumpkinpaw. Bluemist, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Pumpkinpaw's mentor," Brookstar called out.

Sunnykit watched as her brother and Bluemist licked each other's shoulders.

"Skykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Skypaw. I will be your mentor," Brookstar licked Skypaw's shoulder.

Sunnykit took a step forward as Brookstar called out her name, "Sunnykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Sunnypaw. Fawnspeckle, you are a brave and kind warrior and you have shown the skills needed to become a great mentor, you will be Sunnypaw's mentor."

Sunnypaw felt jealously course through her ginger tabby pelt. Her sister got the clan leader and she got the clan's newest warrior as a mentor!

"Pumpkinpaw, Skypaw, Sunnypaw, Pumpkinpaw, Skypaw, Sunnypaw!" the clan cheered.

"Come on," Fawnspeckle rested her tail-tip on Sunnypaw's shoulder, "It's time you learned a battle move."

Sunnypaw immediately struggled to stifle a purr and followed Fawnspeckle out of camp while her mother congratulated her brother and sister. The two she-cats padded through a long stone tunnel. Sunnypaw had never been this far before and shivers of excitement rushed up her spine as she smelt a new smell.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That is the smell of the forest," Fawnspeckle announced.

"Will I get to see trees?" Sunnypaw asked.

"Yes, and leaves, ferns, grass, and the sun," Fawnspeckle purred.

"Yay!" Sunnypaw cheered, "Why do SunClan cats live in the caves?"

"It was a safe place to hide from TigerClan cats," Fawnspeckle replied.

"Don't TigerClan cats eat kits in their sleep?" Sunnypaw asked.

"No, they need their kits just like we do," Fawnspeckle snorted. "Here we are!"

Sunnypaw's jaw dropped as she stepped into the sunlit clearing. Giant trees towered around her and she could smell prey-scent.

"Now follow me, I'll take you to the mossy clearing for battle practice." Fawnspeckle dashed into the undergrowth.

Sunnypaw followed her closely until Fawnspeckle stopped in a clearing. The floor was soft under Sunnypaw's paws and she realized they must have arrived in the mossy clearing.

"Okay, the first move you're going to learn is the swipe. Keep your claws out in battle, but this is practice so make sure they stay sheaved. Now swipe at me," Fawnspeckle commanded.

Sunnypaw flicked out her paw and hit Fawnspeckle's shoulder before quickly withdrawling. "Was that good?" Sunnypaw asked.

Fawnspeckle shook her head up and down, "Now the second move you're going to learn is the dodge and strike. If an enemy was to come charging at you the first thing you would want to do is to jump out of their way. Then, spin around and use your swipe on their side."

Sunnypaw nodded as Fawnspeckle charged at her. Quickly Sunnypaw hopped out of Fawnspeckle's way and spun around in mid-air. She planted a sheathed paw down Fawnspeckle's side and her mentor was quickly un-balanced. Sunnypaw leaped on Fawnspeckle and, after making sure her belly was shielded, pinned Fawnspeckle to the ground.

"Good, you can get off of me now," Fawnspeckle grunted. "Actually that was very good for a paw' your age. The move actually should be used to claw your enemy's side, but if they are unbalanced you did the right thing. Now you can go back to camp and have the rest of the day off and meet your new den-mates."

Sunnypaw let out a purr before she trotted off in the direction of the tunnel.

* * *

Sunnypaw sat with the other apprentices inside the apprentice den. Lionpaw and Sparklepaw had finished Rainbowpaw, Lilypaw, Pumpkinpaw, Skypaw, and her nest's since it was their first day as apprentices.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Sunnypaw asked Lilypaw.

"No, but I had a friend named Hawk, he ran away when he saw the dog and I don't know where he went," Lilypaw looked at her paws.

"What about you Rainbowpaw? Did you have any friends?" Pumpkinpaw asked.

"Yeah, Hawk's sister, Mist, and his brother, Beaver," Rainbowpaw sighed. "They ran with Hawk, but knowing Mist she would try to track us down."

"Do you think they might join SunClan?" Sunnypaw asked. "If we get enough warriors we could defeat TigerClan!"

"They would probably, if they found out we were here," Lilypaw nodded. "Maybe we should go out and find them!"

Sunnypaw grinned, "Yeah, and get skinned alive by Brookstar when we get back, if they want to join maybe they'll show up or something."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Was it a good length? What do you think of Sunnypaw? Actually, I didn't plan on adding Hawk and Beaver... but I was running short on mates for all the young SunClan she-cats. Right now I still need to find mates for Skypaw, Rainbowpaw, and Lilypaw, so Hawk and Beaver will most likely become SunClan cats... not quite sure about Mist, but she might join. So remember to reveiw! Also, the 50th reveiwer will get to add a kit to SunClan! Not quite sure who the mother would be, but the rule is the kit must be a TOM! :P So make sure to reveiw so you can add a tom-kit to the clan! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post a new chapter lately, I went on a two-day vacation up to Pennsylvania and I fed a calf a bottle of milk... it was so cute!**

**I would like to thank Fuzzyheart (Guest), Leopardsky, Ginnystar, Nikonkey, Pumpkinfur (Guest), Shimmerfrost (Guest), Wolftacoz, OoJayfeatheroO, SMILE (Guest) {here's ur hint: Creek}, and Mallowfeather of EarthClan, for reveiwing! I would also like to give a really really really big thanks to Shimmerfrost (Guest), your reveiw made my day!**

**You guys still need 32 reveiws to reach the 50th! So make sure to reveiw so that you can get your cat in my book!**

* * *

**Ch.2**

"Lower your tail," Fawnspeckle glanced over at Sunnypaw. "Not that low."

Sunnypaw hissed under her breath as she struggled to hold her tail off the leaves. Brookstar had decided that today all the apprentices would work on their hunting crouches together and then afterward they could duel.

"Sunnypaw, you might want to flatten out your body a bit more, you're too bunched together," Lionpaw pointed out.

Sunnypaw let out a snort before she flattened out her body and made sure that her tail was held off the leaves, "Is this good?"

"Yes, very good Sunnypaw," Bluemist nodded her head. "Now try to pounce on that ball of moss over there."

Sunnypaw readied her jump and leapt up in the air, claws un-sheaved. She landed directly on top of the ball of moss and shredded it to little bits. "Is that good?"

Fawnspeckle nodded her head, "Very good, I think you got the hang of it. Tomorrow we will go hunting, but right now I think the other apprentices are waiting to duel."

Sunnypaw spun around and saw Lionpaw, Sparklepaw, Rainbowpaw, Lilypaw, Pumpkinpaw, and Skypaw all waiting patiently.

"Who goes first?" Sunnypaw asked as she took her seat between Lilypaw and Skypaw.

"Since Lionpaw and Sparklepaw are more advanced they will dual first. Rainbowpaw and Pumpkinpaw can dual in the second match. Skypaw and Sunnypaw in the third match, the winner of that match can fight Lilypaw. Then the winner of the second match and the third overall will dual," Brookstar explained.

Lionpaw and Sparklepaw circled each other in the middle of the mossy clearing. Lionpaw was small for her age, and Sparklepaw was fast. Though Lionpaw did have more training time Sparklepaw was a very challenging opponent. Lionpaw made the first move and swiped, with sheaved claws, at Sparklepaw's face. Sparklepaw dodged Lionpaw's attack and charged at her denmate. Lionpaw leapt on top of Sparklepaw as she raced past and Sparklepaw immediately fell over. Lionpaw flipped Sparklepaw onto her back and pinned her to the moss, but Sparklepaw kicked out her hind leg and hit Lionpaw's hind leg. Lionpaw became unbalanced for a second and Sparklepaw used the time and got back onto her feet. Lionpaw's eyes narrowed and she jumped at Sparklepaw, bowling her over yet again, but this time she made sure that Sparklepaw was pinned down.

"We have a victor, Lionpaw!" Brookstar announced. "Rainbowpaw and Pumpkinpaw it's your turn!"

Rainbowpaw and Pumpkinpaw circled each other and Sunnypaw stared at her paws, bored. All the sudden Rainbowpaw rushed at Pumpkinpaw. Pumpkinpaw stepped sideways and implanted a sheathed paw into Rainbowpaw's side. Rainbowpaw stumbled sideways and Pumpkinpaw immediately pinned him down.

"Pumpkinpaw won!" Blizzardfur announced. "Skypaw and Sunnypaw, it's your turn!"

Sunnypaw stepped into the clearing and faced her sister. Quickly she formulated a plan in her mind before she charged at Skypaw. Just as Skypaw leapt out of her way, Sunnypaw twisted around and implanted a paw into Skypaw's open belly. Skypaw fell on her back and Sunnypaw pinned her down, ending the fight.

"That was a well thought out move, Sunnypaw," Brookstar purred, "Ok, Sunnypaw and Lilypaw, you may duel, remember to keep your claws sheathed!"

Lilypaw circled Sunnypaw in the middle of the clearing and Sunnypaw crouched, ready to spring. Lilypaw narrowed her eyes in distraction for a moment and Sunnypaw seized the opportunity. A second later Sunnypaw had pinned Lilypaw on her back. Lilypaw still seemed distracted and her eyes focused on whatever was behind Sunnypaw. Sunnypaw turned around slowly before a large weight bowled her off Lilypaw, pinning her to the ground with un-sheathed claws.

"What the?" Sunnypaw un-sheathed her claws and kicked out her legs, trying to get her attacker off of her. All the sudden the attackers weight was lifted and Brookstar, Fawnspeckle, and Blizzardfur had trapped him in the corner of the clearing. Sunnypaw hopped up and sheathed her claws.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Lilypaw cried out. "Hawk, what are you doing?"

Sunnypaw's attacker replied, "Trying to get her," he fixed Sunnypaw a strong glaze, "to stop attacking you!"

"Hawk, we were battle _training, _which means our claws were sheaved. Look, do I have any scratches?" Lilypaw asked.

Hawk shook his head no.

"Rain and I joined SunClan and took the names Rainbowpaw and Lilypaw. We're fine," Lilypaw explained.

Sunnypaw examined Hawk. He was a muscular dark tabby, probably around eight moons old, and had light amber eyes. Brookstar flicked her tail tip, and Fawnspeckle and Blizzardfur backed away from Hawk.

"So, you're a loner?" Brookstar asked.

Hawk nodded his head, "Along with my sister and brother."

Brookstar's eyes narrowed, "Well, you're in SunClan territory, so can you please leave?"

"Could I join?" Hawk blurted out.

Brookstar looked confused for a moment before she nodded her head, "We do need more cats… what about your brother and sister?"

"They would want to join too," Hawk announced.

"Okay, bring them here at sun-rise tomorrow, I'll send Streamflower, my deputy, along with Sunnypaw, Lilypaw, and Rainbowpaw." Brookstar nodded her head and gathered the cats to head back to camp.

Hawk narrowed his eyes at Sunnypaw before he turned and trotted off in the direction of the SunClan border.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... not to trust Hawk or to trust Hawk... that tis' the question! I'm going for to trust Hawk... What about you? Also, if you still read this book liontail, Lionpaw will be getting her warrior name next chapter! So make sure to read! Creekkit and Rosekit will be getting their apprenitce names too, so its ur lucky day Pumpkinfur ;) Next chapter will be half filler/ half important so keep on reading and reveiwing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Mallowfeather of EarthClan, Skylark (Guest), OoJayfeatheroO, ShastamaeFirepool, Pumpkinfur (Guest) {reply: haha :P, yep it is Sunnyheart}, SMILE (Guest) {reply: I'm pretty sure this is the last book in the series under the SunClan title, though I might write another about Sunnypaw and her kits after this book, I don't know}**

**So not to many reveiws this time, come on guys! Oh well. Remember to reveiw so that we can reach the 50th reveiw! If you post the 50th reveiw you can add a kit of your choice to the book! Also, i decided that the kit could be a she-kit or a tom. So now, onto Ch.3 in SunClan: Book 3: A Sunny Heart!**

* * *

**Ch.3**

Sunnypaw crept forward in the undergrowth as her pelt brushed up against Lilypaw's. Streamflower led the three apprentices through the undergrowth into the mossy clearing. Sunnypaw took her seat in-between Streamflower and Lilypaw, while Rainbowpaw sat on the opposite side of Streamflower. All the sudden the undergrowth on the opposite side of the clearing rustled and the four SunClan cats stood up. Hawk slid out of the undergrowth followed by a very pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and a dark gray tabby tom with greenish amber eyes.

"This is Mist," Hawk flicked her tail at the she-cat and then nodded to the tom, "and this is Beaver."

"And you three would like to join the clan?" Streamflower tilted her head to one side.

Mist nodded her head, "Yes, we would."

"Then follow me," Streamflower flicked her tail and we surrounded the three loners.

Not much was said until we reached the tunnels.

"We… we have to go down… down there?" Hawk's voice shook as he peered into the darkness.

Sunnypaw let out a meow of laughter that the brave sounding tom would look as helpless as a new born kit when confronted with the darkness of the tunnels. Streamflower lead them through the hole and Sunnypaw took up the rear, behind Lilypaw. Finally they made their way to the main cave and entered Brookstar's den.

"Sunnypaw, you may go. Streamflower, Lilypaw, and Rainbowpaw, please stay," Brookstar commanded.

Sunnypaw's tail dropped as she headed outside of Brookstar's den down to the fresh-kill rock. A small rabbit along with a fat squirrel and mice laid on the rock. Sunnypaw never had acquired a taste for rabbit or squirrel, so she grabbed the fattest mouse and headed to the spot outside of the apprentice den to eat. Lionpaw was busy grooming her brown and black spotted coat and Sunnypaw cocked her ears in interest as Sparklepaw talked to Lionpaw. Immediately she picked up the words, 'warrior ceremony' and 'I wonder what my warrior name will be?' Sunnypaw spotted Lilypaw and Rainbowpaw walking out from Brookstar's den and heading over to her.

"How did it go?" Sunnypaw asked.

"We told Brookstar about Hawk, Beaver, and Mist. She seemed to act like they would become apprentices if they wanted too, right now Streamflower and Brookstar are explaining clan life to them, Streamflower dismissed us," Lilypaw explained.

Rainbowpaw had run off to talk to Skypaw, leaving Sunnypaw and Lilypaw alone.

"Lionpaw is getting her warrior name," Sunnypaw sighed. "I wonder when we'll get ours."

"After Sparklepaw, maybe even after Boltpaw, and if Beaver, Mist, and Hawk join, after them too," Lilypaw groaned, "We've only been apprenticed for a moon and a half, it'll be _ages_ before we become warriors."

All the sudden Hawk, Beaver, and Mist came walking out of Brookstar's den with big grins plastered on their faces.

"Let all good cats gather around Sun Stone for a clan meeting!" Brookstar called out from on top of Sun Stone. Streamflower had taken her place beside Brookstar and Sunnypaw dashed over with Lilypaw while Mist, Hawk, and Beaver trailed after them. The whole clan gathered quickly and made a spot for Creekkit, Rosekit, Lionpaw, Hawk, Beaver, and Mist beside the Sun Stone.

"Today we have gathered for several different ceremonies. First of all, Creekkit and Rosekit step forward," Brookstar called out.

"You two have reached your sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed. From now on you shall be known as Creekpaw and Rosepaw. Wispcloud, you are ready for an apprentice and you will mentor Rosepaw. Glacierrock, you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Creekpaw," Brookstar announced.

"Creekpaw, Rosepaw, Creekpaw, Rosepaw!" Sunnypaw cheered with the clan.

"Also, Emberstone, is Lionpaw ready to become a warrior?" Brookstar asked.

Emberstone nodded, "Yes, Lionpaw has shone the skills needed to become a warrior."

"Then, Lionpaw do you promise to defend your clan with your life and uphold the warrior code?" Brookstar paused.

"I do," Lionpaw replied.

"Then from now on you will be known as Liontail, StarClan honors your bravery and kind heart and we welcome you as a full warrior into SunClan!" Brookstar purred.

"Liontail, Liontail, Liontail!" the clan cheered.

"Brookstar!" a voice called out from the crowd.

Sunnypaw looked around and saw Blizzardfur.

"I… I'm having Ashpelt's kits before I go to the elders den. Sandyfur said that it was time for me to move to the nursery," Blizzardfur announced.

Brookstar nodded her head, "The clan needs more kits, and we wish you the best of luck. This also means that Rainbowpaw will need a new mentor. Sweethoney, you will mentor Rainbowpaw until she receives her warrior name.

"Blizzardfur, Rainbowpaw, Blizzardfur, Rainbowpaw!" the clan chanted the two SunClan cat's names.

"Also, I had three 8 moon old loners come to me today and ask to join the clan, Hawk, Beaver, and Mist, please step forward," Brookstar meowed. "Hawk, Beaver, and Mist, from now on you shall be known as Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, and Mistpaw. Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Streamflower. Reedwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice and you will mentor Mistpaw. Plumtree, I know you have just moved out of the nursery, but we are running low on warriors to train our apprentices, you will mentor Beaverpaw," Brookstar announced. "Clan meeting is dismissed!"

"Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, Mistpaw, Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, Mistpaw!" the clan cheered.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know the thing with Blizzardfur and Ashpelt was a bit unexpected, expecially since Ashpelt was an elder. But, in my defense, Blizzardfur is based on my cat and I wanted her to have a litter of kits in SunClan. Plus, the Erin Hunter's made a cat in warriors have kits and then move to the elders den! So please, don't be mean to me... with that said, "Liontail, Creekpaw, Rosepaw, Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, Mistpaw, Blizzardfur, Rainbowpaw, Liontail, Creekpaw, Rosepaw, Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, Mistpaw, Blizzardfur, Rainbowpaw!" And make sure to reveiw! (Wow... SunClan sure does have ALOT of apprentices!) Allegiance update is below, I also updated on TigerClan so that you guys could see how Islandpaw (yep, she got her apprentice name) is doing. Also, TigerClan does have some new kits! And these kits have some good parents :) Remember that Jayflight is Ashcreek's daughter. Memoryshadow is Jayflight's daughter and she is working on a secret rebellion along with Jayflight, Leafshine, Crystalheart, and Ashcreek, so therefore Islandpaw is a great cat and the new TigerClan kits will most likely grow up to join the rebellion. **

* * *

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone, apprentice: Skypaw)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Hawkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Boltpaw)

**Warriors:**

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Rainbowpaw)

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookstar)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Rosepaw)

Nighthawk- black and white spotted tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Lilypaw)

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Pumpkinpaw)

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock, apprentice: Beaverpaw)

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Mistpaw)

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (apprentice: Sparklepaw)

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes (apprentice: Sunnypaw)

Liontail- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (mentor: Sandyfur)

Sparklepaw- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mentor: Skunktail)

Hawkpaw- muscular dark tabby tom with light amber eyes (mentor: Streamflower)

Beaverpaw- dark gray tabby tom with greenish amber eyes (mentor: Plumtree)

Mistpaw- very pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (mentor: Reedwhisker)

Rainbowpaw- black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, emerald green eyes (mentor: Blizzardfur)

Lilypaw- blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, dazzling blue eyes (mentor: Nighthawk)

Pumpkinpaw- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes (mentor: Bluemist)

Skypaw- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye (mentor: Brookstar)

Sunnypaw- ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on her chest, green eyes (mentor: Fawnspeckle)

Creekpaw- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes (mentor: Glacierrock)

Rosepaw- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and a rose, green eyes (mentor: Wispcloud)

**Queens:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Ashpelt's kits)

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Ashpelt- skinny dark gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur)

* * *

**TigerClan:**

**Leader:** Jetstar- pure black tom with grayish eyes

**Main Deputy: **Dashfire- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputies:**

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Flashfoot- golden tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Islandpaw)

Honeytail- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes

Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

**The Inner Ring (most trusted cats):**

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail)

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Jayflight)

Settingmoon- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes (mate: Crystalheart)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Larkwing)

**The Outer Ring:**

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Leafshine)

Fishfin- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Inksplash- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Swanfeather- light brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lakeshore- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hoppingfoot- ginger tom with long legs, green eyes (mate: Memoryshadow)

Memoryshadow- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hoppingfoot)

Blazewing- black tom with a white blaze on his forehead, white chest, blue eyes

Berrysplash- gray and crème spotted she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Islandpaw- silver tabby she-cat with small ginger spots in fur, green eyes (mentor: Tabbypelt)

**Queens:**

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Fossilcave, kits: Cavekit, Lambkit, and Duckkit)

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall, kit: Featherkit)

**Kits:**

Cavekit- gray tom with black tabby stripes, pale green eyes

Lambkit- light gray she-kit with light blue eyes

Duckkit- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherkit- very pale gray she-kit with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finished reading half of Erin Hunter's new book, Book 1 in the 'Dawn of the Clans' series! I was so glad to hear about Half Moon again! (She's my favorite she-cat in the whole warriors series!) I'm pretty sure that Clear Sky will create SkyClan... I'm confused about what clan Gray Wing will create... if he creates a clan... I love Jagged Peak! His personality is SO cute! Pretty sure that Tall Shadow and Moon Shadow will create ShadowClan... Oh well, enough with that... I wanted to thank liontail, Brightsky (Guest), Wolftacoz, SMILE (Guest), Pumpkinfur (Guest) {reply: haha :P}, Mallowfeather of EarthClan, Nikonkey, and OoJayfeatheroO, for reveiwing!**

* * *

**Ch.4**

Three moons had passed since Liontail earned her warrior name. Sunnypaw picked a fish off the fresh kill pile and dashed over to where the rest of the apprentices were eating. She spotted Skypaw, Lilypaw, Mistpaw, Rosepaw, and Sparklepaw talking to each other. Nearby, Beaverpaw, Hawkpaw, Pumpkinpaw, and Creekpaw were play-fighting.

"Hi!" Sunnypaw called out a greeting.

Sparklepaw looked up at Sunnypaw with excitement in her eyes, "I'm getting my full warrior name in a couple of minutes!"

"Congratulations!" Sunnypaw purred. "Do you know when Boltpaw will be getting his full medicine cat name?"

"Sandyfur said that she would take him to the Moonpool tonight. Apparently according to our TigerClan friends, Jetstar has forbidden the medicine cats to go to the Moonpool at half-moon. That means that Sandyfur and Boltpaw wouldn't have to be worried about someone finding them. Apparently, medicine cats normally receive their full-names a couple of moons after the normal warrior, but Sandyfur says that Boltpaw is ready!" Sparklepaw announced.

"That's cool!" Rosepaw's eyes glowed.

Sunnypaw spotted Brookstar bounding up to the Sun Stone and called out to Sparklepaw, "Looks like it's time!"

Sparklepaw quickly finished tiding up her coat before she bounded over to the Sun Stone, followed by the rest of the apprentices.

"All good cats gather near the Sun Stone for a clan meeting!" the familiar call sounded.

Sunnypaw watched as Streamflower jumped up on the Sun Stone in her spot beside Brookstar.

"Today we have an apprentice who is ready for her full warrior name!" Brookstar announced. "Skunktail, has Sparklepaw proved herself worthy of becoming a full warrior of SunClan?"

"She has," Skunktail replied.

Brookstar continued, "Then, Sparklepaw, from now on you shall be known as Sparklefrost. StarClan honors your compassion and your skill and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan!"

"Sparklefrost, Sparklefrost, Sparklefrost!" Sunnypaw called out Sparklefrost's name along with the rest of the clan.

"Brookstar, I have an announcement to make," Sparklefrost's voice wavered.

Brookstar nodded her head. "Go ahead," she said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Skunktail and I are officially mates," Sparklefrost looked at her paws in embarrassment.

"Sandyfur confirmed it, the kits will be due in two moons" Skunktail called out, looking like he was about to burst with pride.

Sunnypaw looked at Sparklefrost with a worried expression on her face. Sparklefrost was really young to be having kits.

Brookstar nodded her head, "Congratulations, Sparklefrost!"

Slowly the gathering cats left and Sunnypaw walked over to the nursery to see how Blizzardfur was doing. The old queen had given birth to four kits a moon and a half ago. One, a white she-kit, had died the night she was born, Blizzardfur had named her Frostykit. The other three were named Hailkit and Stormkit, the she-kits, and Timberkit, the tom. All three of the kits eyes had opened, but they still were learning to walk.

"Blizzardfur, its Sunnypaw!" Sunnypaw called out a greeting.

"Come in!" Blizzardfur replied and Sunnypaw stepped into the dark nursery. Timberkit walked over to Sunnypaw on unsteady paws.

"Hi Sunnypaw!" he called as Stormkit came half bouncing, half falling, over to Sunnypaw's paws.

"What-just-happened-outside?" Stormkit said quickly.

"Sparklepaw earned her warrior name, Sparklefrost, and announced that she was carrying Skunktail's kits, they're to be born in two moons," Sunnypaw announced.

"Really?" Blizzardfur looked worried, "She's young."

Hailkit, who was buried under Blizzardfur's short white fur, poked her pink nose out. Sunnypaw knew that Blizzardfur was constantly worried about Hailkit; the kit was born small and by a miracle made it through the night. Hailkit hadn't taken her first step either, unlike her siblings. All the sudden Hailkit pushed herself out of Blizzardfur's fur and wobbly pushed herself to her feet. Blizzardfur and Sunnypaw looked at the small pale gray and white kit as she took a step, before she fell on her nose with a small hiss.

"Oh my beautiful Hailkit, you walked!" Blizzardfur licked her daughter with her rough pink tongue.

"Awesome!" Sunnypaw purred. "I have to go Blizzardfur, I just wanted to see how the kits were doing."

"Do you think you want any of your own?" Blizzardfur asked. "You know you have two perfectly good toms padding after you."

Sunnypaw cocked her head, confused.

"You're telling me you don't know?!" Blizzardfur half purred-half snorted. "Hawkpaw has been padded after you ever since he arrived, and don't tell me you haven't noticed the looks Creekpaw's been giving you!"

Sunnypaw's eyes widened, "I'm sure that they'll get over it." She said before she padded out of the nursery.

* * *

**A/N: I know, boring filler chapter... oh well... remember to reveiw! Please try to get to 50 reveiws so that the 50th reveiwer can give me a kit description/name so that the kit's mother can be Sparklefrost! So PLEASE reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, you get to see more of Hawkpaw this chappie! Also I have an announcement to make, I know I told some of you that Creekpaw would be Sunnypaw's mate, but I kinda found myself wanting Hawkpaw to be Sunnypaw's mate, so I decided I would allow you, as my wonderful readers, to vote, Creekpaw or Hawkpaw. There will be a poll up on my profile by tonight (4/11/13, american time) I would also like to ask you to check out Silverflame of SilverClan and my new book on my profile! It's called Silent Darkness: Book 1: Destined! So if you have the time please check it out! **

**I would like to thank Rosebear, OoJayfeatheroO, Guest, Fuzzyheart (Guest), SMILE (Guest), Pumpkinfur (Guest), Mallowfeather of EarthClan, MinecraftBluepelt, Blossomstar (Guest) {replies: Actually, I'm pretty sure I figured it out. Apparently the legend with Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and River is real. Cause I found Wind and Thunder in the book. 2/4! I'm wondering though if Clear Sky will create SkyClan... Gray Wing does sound like a WindClan cat to me... I might add Blossomkit... I'll have to figure out some parents for her though first!}**

**Yay! Nine reveiwers this time! You guys are awesome! Onto Ch.5! And remember that poll!**

* * *

**Ch.5**

"Sunnypaw, Pumpkinpaw, and Skypaw, Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, and Mistpaw are having an assessment today. It's probably the last one before their warrior assessment and Brookstar wants them to pair up with each of you. So, we decided that this could be a good assessment for you too," Bluemist announced. "Brookstar and Fawnspeckle wouldn't be joining us today, but Streamflower, Plumtree, and Reedwhisker will be coming to assess their apprentices."

Sunnypaw nodded her head as she got up out of her nest and quickly groomed her pelt. Skypaw and Pumpkinpaw quickly shared tongues before the three littermates walked out into the cave. Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, and Mistpaw were waiting patiently beside their mentors.

"Skypaw, you can be Mistpaw's partner. Pumpkinpaw, you can be Beaverpaw's partner," Streamflower announced. "Hawkpaw, Sunnypaw, you can be partners."

Sunnypaw cast Hawkpaw a nervous glance; ever since Blizzardfur had told her that Hawkpaw and Creekpaw both liked her she had been trying to avoid the two toms. Hawkpaw grinned at her, making her shuffle her paws back and forth on the smooth stone. Streamflower led them to the tunnel that led to SunClan territory.

"Ok, our first challenge is a duel in the mossy clearing," Streamflower directed as the six apprentices and four warriors arrived the clearing. "Beaverpaw and Pumpkinpaw, you may go first."

Beaverpaw and Pumpkinpaw walked to the middle of the clearing, while the rest of the cats sat around the edge.

All the sudden Beaverpaw lunged at Pumpkinpaw. Pumpkinpaw, using his smaller size to his advantage, slipped under Beaverpaw and quickly flipped him over. Beaverpaw managed to get up before Pumpkinpaw pinned him. Sunnypaw nodded her head in approval, back when they were newly apprenticed, the fight would have been already over. Pumpkinpaw now took the offense and rained down blows, claws sheathed, on Beaverpaw's head. Beaverpaw then used his weight to his advantage and charged Pumpkinpaw, head-butting him in the shoulder and sending him flying across the clearing. Beaverpaw quickly pinned Pumpkinpaw down and Sunnypaw saw Plumtree nodding her head in approval.

"Beaverpaw, you won." Streamflower announced. "Though, Pumpkinpaw, you did pretty well for your age too."

Pumpkinpaw beamed before the two toms took their seats along the edge of the mossy clearing. Streamflower nodded her head to Hawkpaw and Sunnypaw. Sunnypaw felt her cheeks go hot as she faced off the tom. She decided to go on offense and immediately ducked underneath Hawkpaw, hitting his tendons in his legs. As he fell she slipped out and spun around. She attempted to flip Hawkpaw over, but she found herself unable to flip the large muscular tom over. Before she could move out of the way, Hawkpaw flew back at her, flipping around in midair to face her, and knocked her to the ground. Sunnypaw landed on the ground with a thud. She would have been okay, Hawkpaw had kept his claws sheathed and hadn't thrown her with his full force, but her right hind-foot caught in a hidden root in the moss and when she was thrown backwards, Sunnypaw's foot was twisted in the wrong way. She let out a loud yowl of pain as she felt a horrible thorn-like pain spiraling up her leg. Sunnypaw gritted her teeth.

"Sunnypaw!" she heard an urgent meow as blackness edged her vision.

"Mistpaw, Beaverpaw, go get Sandyfur and Boltsky!" Streamflower ordered.

Sunnypaw yowled in pain as Streamflower, Plumtree, and Bluemist carefully lifted her and managed to get her foot out of the root.

"Oh… no, no!" Sunnypaw heard a wail which she detected was Hawkpaw's.

She flicked open her eyes for a second to see her mother and littermate's worried faces before she let out another whimper of pain and closed her eyes.

"How bad?" Sunnypaw heard a voice in the distance.

"The bone… it's like… sticking out of her leg!" she heard Mistpaw's troubled reply as she felt Sandyfur and Boltsky ordering the cats to back away.

"I'm going to have to set it," Sandyfur said worriedly. "Brace yourself, Sunnypaw."

All the sudden Sunnypaw felt a horrible pain go back through her whole leg, engulfing her body. She tried to yowl, but she couldn't. She tried to move, but it was like she wasn't in her body. Her glaze was hazy, all she could she was the worried faces of Sandyfur, Boltsky, and Hawkpaw before it all went dark.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUN! Will Sunnypaw's leg be okay? Doesn't sound very good to me... Will Hawkpaw be okay, or will he drive himself mad with guilt? That's all for now :) So remember to check out that poll on my profile and to reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Ginnystar, Fuzzyheart(Guest), Rainbow Dash is Best Pony xP [formerly Silverflame of SilverClan], Blossomstar(Guest), Mallowfeather of EarthClan, SMILE(Guest), ShastamaeFirepool, Nikonkey, and Wolftacoz for reveiwing! You guys r the best! **

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter recently, I've been very busy preparing for end of the year exams and with all this wonderful weather ;) I was hoping to post a chapter yesterday but I had a dentist appointment and today I had an orthodontist appointment so my teeth feel like they're about to fall out of my mouth! OWW! :( So, hopefully I'll get another chapter out with in the end of the week! :D**

**So, incase you forgot what happened in the past couple of days quick recap: Hawkpaw and Sunnypaw were dueling in a training session. Hawkpaw flipped Sunnypaw over, but unfortantly her hind leg got caught underneath a root, when she flipped backwards the bone broke. She then passed out. That was the end of Ch.5**

**Oh, and Rainbow Dash is Best Pony xP won the 50th reveiwer prize! So, congrads, and Spunkkit along with your kit, Blossomstar(Guest), Blossomkit, will be announced in this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch.6**

Sunnypaw slowly felt the darkness lifting, she could hear at first, and then she could see through the haze, yet she still couldn't speak. Hawkpaw had been checking on her. She knew his voice and she wished she could comfort him. His light amber eyes were pools of sadness. Finally, one sun-rise, she woke up to hear Boltsky and Sandyfur talking in soft whispers.

"I don't know if she will recover fully and become a warrior," Sandyfur whispered.

Boltsky didn't reply, just glanced over in Sunnypaw's direction.

"By the way her leg is looking, if she is to recover, the bone will take at least six to eight moons before she can start training again. By that time, even Sparklefrost's unborn kits will be apprentices," Boltsky murmured.

All the sudden Hawkpaw entered the den; his dark tabby fur was streaked with dust.

"Don't talk about her that way," Hawkpaw hissed.

Boltsky replied, "It's only the truth."

Hawkpaw let out another hiss before he sat down by Sunnypaw and started to groom her ginger fur.

"Hawkpaw…" Sunnypaw's voice croaked.

Hawkpaw leapt up like a badger had just appeared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it was an accident, I didn't know the root was there," Hawkpaw sputtered.

Sunnypaw lifted her tail and touched Hawkpaw's shoulder gently, "I know, it's alright."

Hawkpaw looked instantly relieved, "I have to go, Streamflower wanted me to hunt. Goodbye!"

"Bye," Sunnypaw called out, her voice still a bit hoarse.

"It's good to see that you're awake," Sandyfur purred. "I gave you some poppy seeds to numb the pain."

Sunnypaw nodded her head, "Sandyfur… am I going to be a warrior?"

The medicine cat shrugged her shoulders, "It depends on how it heals. I set the bone, it was quite a break. But, lucky the bone didn't splinter; if it did the answer would be definitely no. But, it was a clean break and if it heals straight then you should be able to be a warrior."

A wave of sadness crashed over Sunnypaw. _And what if I can't be a warrior? There's already an apprentice medicine cat. Would I just be an elder?_

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"One sunrise, I'll send Blizzardfur's kits to go get you your pick of the fresh kill pile," Sandyfur replied. "Boltsky, care to ask the kits if they can get Sunnypaw some fresh kill. Oh, and while you're out we need more cobweb, marigold and poppy, I used a lots of it on Sunnypaw."

Boltsky nodded his head and left the medicine den. A second later Timberkit and Stormkit came scampering in, followed by Hailkit, who was dragging a fat mouse after her.

"Hi!" Stormkit squealed.

"Hello kits," Sunnypaw replied.

Hailkit laid the mouse down by Sunnypaw's paws. "I hope you feel better soon," Hailkit said softly.

"Thanks," Sunnypaw nuzzled the little kit.

"Hey Sunnypaw!" Timberkit squealed. "Skypaw's been teaching me how to fight!" he leapt at Sunnypaw.

Hailkit leapt in her brother's way, blocking him from landing on Sunnypaw and knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Timberkit picked himself up and quickly groomed his dark brown tabby chest.

"She has a broken leg, Timberkit," Sandyfur answered for Hailkit. "Now why don't you kits go listen to a story from your father? He would be very happy to see you."

"Ok!" Stormkit squealed before leading her sister and brother out of the medicine den.

* * *

"Streamflower, Plumtree, and Reedwhisker, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" Brookstar asked.

Sunnypaw looked up at the Sun Stone as she watched all the mentors shake their heads 'yes.' With the help of Sandyfur and Hawkpaw, she had managed to walk out of the medicine cat den and sit down to watch Hawkpaw, Beaverpaw, and Mistpaw's warrior ceremonies. It had been two moons since Sunnypaw's leg had been broken.

Brookstar continued, "Mistpaw, from now on you shall be known as Mistfall. StarClan honors your kindness and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan! Beaverpaw, you shall be known as Beaverclaw, StarClan honors your great hunting skills and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan!" Sunnypaw watched as Hawkpaw stepped forward. "Hawkpaw, you have shown great bravery and courage. From now on your name will be Hawkfeather; we welcome you as a full member of SunClan!"

"Mistfall, Beaverclaw, Hawkfeather!" Sunnypaw cheered along with the clan.

"I also would like to announce that Sparklefrost gave birth to five kits. She and Skunktail named the toms Spunkkit, Raccoonkit, and Starlingkit, and the she-kits Blossomkit and Maplekit."

"Spunkkit, Raccoonkit, Starlingkit, Blossomkit, Maplekit!" the cats cheered.

Sunnypaw purred as Hawkfeather dashed up to her.

"Great job!" Sunnypaw smiled.

"Thanks; how do you like my name?" Hawkfeather asked.

"I like it," Sunnypaw meowed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that's it for Ch.6! Tell me what you think about it? Did you like Hawkfeather's name or do you disagree with Sunnypaw? **

**Fun Fact: wouldn't it be funny if Starlingkit became leader? Then his name would be Starlingstar! XP That's almost as bad as Starstar! :P**

**Oh, and I included an allegiances update below:**

* * *

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone, apprentice: Skypaw)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Boltsky)

Boltsky- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (mentor: Sandyfur)

**Warriors:**

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Rainbowpaw)

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookstar)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Rosepaw)

Nighthawk- black and white spotted tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Lilypaw)

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Pumpkinpaw)

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree, apprentice: Creekpaw)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock)

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mate: Sparklefrost)

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes (apprentice: Sunnypaw)

Liontail- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes

Hawkfeather- muscular dark tabby tom with light amber eyes

Beaverclaw- dark gray tabby tom with greenish amber eyes

Mistfall- very pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Rainbowpaw- black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, emerald green eyes (mentor: Blizzardfur)

Lilypaw- blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, dazzling blue eyes (mentor: Nighthawk)

Pumpkinpaw- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes (mentor: Bluemist)

Skypaw- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye (mentor: Brookstar)

Sunnypaw- ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on her chest, green eyes (mentor: Fawnspeckle)

Creekpaw- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes (mentor: Glacierrock)

Rosepaw- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and a rose, green eyes (mentor: Wispcloud)

**Queens:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Ashpelt, kits: Timberkit, Stormkit, and Hailkit)

Sparklefrost- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mate: Skunktail, kits: Spunkkit, Raccoonkit, Starlingkit, Blossomkit, and Maplekit)

**Kits:**

Hailkit- very pale gray and white spotted she-kit with pale blue eyes

Stormkit- tiny gray she-kit with one white paw and tail-tip, smoky blue eyes, very fluffy tail

Timberkit- dark tabby tom with white tail-ring and ear-tips, black nose, long tail and legs, blue eyes

Spunkkit- black tom with gray patches, bluish green eyes

Raccoonkit- grayish brown tom with black tabby stripes on tail, silver muzzle, ice blue eyes

Maplekit- brown she-kit with golden tabby stripes, bright green eyes

Starlingkit- glossy black tom with light amber eyes

Blossomkit- slate gray she-kit with green eyes

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Ashpelt- skinny dark gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter and GOOD NEWS! There will be more SunClan books after this one, they'll be about Sunnypaw and Hawkfeather's four kits, the tom, Thornpaw, and the she-kits, Hollykit, Smokekit, and Firekit. The first book will be called: Twisted Web: Book 1: Sharp Thorn, and is in the P.O.V. of Thornpaw. The second book will be called: Twisted Web: Book 2: Lone Fire, and is in Firepaw's P.O.V. The third book will be called: Twisted Web: Book 3: Red Holly, and is Hollypaw's P.O.V. And the fourth book will be called Twisted Web: Book 4: Rising Smoke and is in Smokepaw's P.O.V. I have the main plot all figured out ;) Also, I will be speeding up this book a bit, cause I have around thirteen more chapters in the book and I'm not even done 1/4th of the plot! **

**I would like to thank my reviewers, Mallowfeather of EarthClan, Pumpkinfur(Guest), OoJayfeatheroO, Nikonkey, Blossomstar(Guest) {reply:I forgot that you gave me a discription for her! I am so so so sorry, if you need her discription changed I can aways fix it...sorry again :(}, and, Echo of Dripping Water {Nice Tribe name by the way ;)}**

**Not to many reveiws... only six! I know you guys can do better than that! I am also having a PRIZE for the 98, 99, and 100th reveiws! **

**Third Prize (98th reveiw)- Make up the name of a kit (only the name!)**

**Second Prize (99th reveiw)- Make up a rogue cat (rogue name and description) that joins SunClan**

**First Prize (100th reveiw)- Learn one book secret (I will NOT tell the ending of the book! So if someone puts: How does the book end?, I will NOT answer that! You may put down: Does TigerClan go back into the four original clans? or something else) And make up a kit name/description. -OR- get me to write one TigerClan chapter in any TigerClan character of your choice's P.O.V.**

**So, those are your prize's so remember to reveiw so that we can get closer to 100 reveiws!**

* * *

**Ch.7**

"Sunnypaw," Hawkfeather whispered from outside of the medicine cat den.

"Huh?" Sunnypaw muttered. Two moons had passed since Hawkfeather and his siblings were made warriors. Meanwhile, Sunnypaw had been stuck in her nest while her leg healed just enough for her to be able to walk on three legs.

"Shh… come with me," Hawkfeather padded in.

"Umm… okay," Sunnypaw slowly got up, leaning on Hawkfeather for support. "Why?"

"Ok, this might sound crazy, but my great, great, great grandmother was a clan-cat named Cinderheart. She… she broke her leg as an apprentice and the clan medicine cat apprentice had her swim to heal the leg properly, it worked," Hawkfeather looked at his paws.

"So, you want to take me swimming…" Sunnypaw snorted.

"You're the daughter of two RiverClan cats!" Hawkfeather protested.

Sunnypaw paused for a second before replying, "Fine, but if Sandyfur finds out… well let's just say we'll be in _big_ trouble."

"Great! Let's go!" Hawkfeather led her out.

Sunnypaw looked around and spotted Blizzardfur and her kits playing outside of the nursery. Timberkit and Stormkit ran behind the Sun Stone while Blizzardfur gave Hailkit a bath.

"Hey, Blizzardfur, I think you got two kits that decided to sneak away," Hawkfeather called out.

The white queen looked up and spotted her kits crawling towards the tunnel that led towards the TigerClan territory.

"Timberkit, Stormkit, I think it's nap time, you too Hailkit, now come on!" Blizzardfur called out.

"Oh mother!" Timberkit whined as he trailed after his family into the nursery cave.

"Come on," Hawkfeather helped Sunnypaw to the tunnel that led to the unknown lands.

"Why are we using this one?" Sunnypaw silently hissed.

"Think, what would happen if we ran into a cat in tunnel that led to our territory?" he replied calmly.

The two cats hobbled on silently until they reached the end of the tunnel, emerging on the strange land. Tall, straight oaks towered over them. Sunnypaw felt her pelt prickle in unease as her paws stirred the dusty ground underneath them. Sparse undergrowth dotted the ground underneath the trees and faint rays of light warmed the forest floor. A couple of tail lengths away was a small pool of water, deep and wide enough to work for the cats.

"Hawkfeather, if your great, great, great grandmother was a clan cat, how were you born a rogue?" Sunnypaw finally broke the silence.

"My grandfather, Shadefall, fell in love with a rogue, Ice, and left his clan. He fathered my mother, Fog, along with my two uncles, Gorge and Jet," Hawkfeather explained. "Jet returned to the clans and joined one named WindClan,"

Sunnypaw's fur stood on end.

"What?" Hawkfeather narrowed his eyes.

"Jet… Jetstar, Hawkfeather, your uncle is the leader of TigerClan!" Sunnypaw muttered.

"Huh?" Hawkfeather asked.

"Did you ever see your uncle?" Sunnypaw asked. "What did he look like?"

"Yes, he visited us once when we were five moons old. He was black with grayish eyes, kind of scary looking."

"That's Jetstar alright; Reedwhisker told me what he looked like," Sunnypaw hissed. "Don't tell Brookstar, it would only lead for trouble for you and your siblings."

Hawkfeather nodded his head.

"So, how do we swim?" Sunnypaw asked.

"Ok, what you're going to do is walk into the water and start paddling the water." Hawkfrost jumped into the pool and began to tread the water. "See? It's easy!" He walked out and gave his dark tabby coat a good shake, covering Sunnypaw in water.

Sunnypaw let out a hiss before she limped to the water's edge. The cool water lapped at her front paws, making her shiver. Slowly Sunnypaw took another step forward and the water lapped at her fluffy ginger belly fur. She took a couple more steps before she couldn't feel the ground underneath her paws.

"Hawkfeather; help me!" Sunnypaw wailed as her head went underwater.

_Paddle the water, Sunnypaw. It's easy; just work your legs like your walking on ground._

Sunnypaw started kicking her legs and took a gasp of air as she surfaced.

"You're swimming!" Hawkfeather called out from the shore with a purr.

Sunnypaw was surprised to find that her hind leg wasn't hurting in the water.

"It feel's good!" Sunnypaw called out. "Join me!"

Hawkfeather jumped into the water with a loud splash, sending tiny water droplet's onto Sunnypaw's already drenched coat.

"Follow me!" Hawkfeather called out as he swam towards the opposite shore.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice sounded making the two cats desperately swim towards shore.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! CLIFFIE! MI IS SO MEAN! Yay! My teeth no longer hurt... but now I have a sore throat... poo... Remember to reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, I hate to announce this to you guys since you love this book... no I'm not stopping the book, I just wanted to say that I will be posting another chapter on 5/1/13 and then for the whole month of May there will be no new chapters :( I have exams and I want to get a really really good grade, expecially on my math and science ones since they count towards High School. So, in order to clear up my schedule, I will not be writing any new chapters in the month of May. **

**Okay, with that said, currently we have 66 reveiws total, that means that I need 32 more reveiws until we get to the 98, 99, 100th reveiws prize! So make sure to reveiw so you can get those prizes! **

**Ok, I was SUPER excited to get on with this chapter! Its when the actual action STARTS!**

**I would like to thank Blossomstar(Guest) {reply: thanks, and sorry agian!}, Catlover19841 (Guest), SMILE (Guest), Mallowfeather of EarthClan, GinnyStar, and Echo of Dripping Water for reveiwing!**

**I would also like to tell Guest (I'm trying to keep my temper under control) If you can't do anything else than criticize my kit's names than don't even reveiw! And 'spunk' means spirit-ed or determined... really, before you criticize you really need to look up what the word means!**

**Ok, now that I'm done ranting onto Ch.8!**

* * *

**Ch.8**

Sunnypaw let out a threating growl at the cat on the bank opposite of them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the cat purred.

The cat was a she-cat; Sunnypaw could tell that by her scent, she had silver tabby fur with small ginger flecks sparsely scattered on her back and legs. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement. She was about Sunnypaw's size.

"Name?" Hawkfeather hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Islandpaw, I'm an apprentice medicine cat," the she-cat tipped her head sideways. "You have… clan scent."

Hawkfeather pressed protectively beside Sunnypaw's side. Sunnypaw shot him an annoyed glare.

"I'm Sunnypaw, I'm a warrior apprentice. This is Hawkfeather," Sunnypaw flicked her tail at him. "He's my friend. I'm the daughter of Reedwhisker and Sunray, granddaughter of Brookstar and Emberstone."

Islandpaw's fur went ridged when she mentioned Brookstar, "Wait… that legend… its real!?"

"Legend? I'm not quite sure what you're talking about," Sunnypaw pushed away from Hawkfeather and limped closer to Islandpaw.

"Yeah, my mom, Memoryshadow told me the story as a kit how TigerClan destroyed a clan named RiverClan, and a couple cats managed to get away. Her aunt, Streamflower, left with them and they went to form a new clan and one day they'll come back and split the clans back into four!" Islandpaw announced. "Now that… would be an amazingly wonderful day."

Hawkfeather narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Sunnypaw, she knows too much."

"Hawkfeather, don't, let's just take her to Brookstar," Sunnypaw blocked him from pouncing with her tail. "I'll go back first, and then you follow with her. And Islandpaw, don't tell anyone you saw me already." Sunnypaw added before rapidly limping to the tunnel. "Oh, Hawkfeather, don't be mean."

* * *

Sunnypaw sat in the middle of the camp, watching Brookstar's den with anxious eyes.

"Mouse-dung," she muttered.

Hailkit had just happened to see her sneaking back to camp, told her mother, and Blizzardfur told Brookstar. Brookstar called Sunnypaw into her den and she had told Brookstar the truth, including the part with Islandpaw. Now Brookstar, Streamflower, Hawkfeather, and Islandpaw were in Brookstar's den deciding what to do with the TigerClan medicine cat apprentice. Sunnypaw watched as Hawkfeather slinked out of Brookstar's den, head down.

"Hawkfeather!" she called out and flicked her tail for him to come over.

"Hey, Sunnypaw," Hawkfeather kept his voice down and sat down beside her.

"How did it go?" Sunnypaw asked.

Hawkfeather replied slowly, "Brookstar believes Islandpaw, but she's decided against an attack on TigerClan. I tried to suggest it, but Brookstar was dead against it. They should be out in a moment."

"And?" Sunnypaw twitched uncomfortably.

"Brookstar said that for the next half-moon we have to another warrior accompany us outside of camp," Hawkfeather snorted.

Sunnypaw's shoulders fell. Both of them looked up as Brookstar trotted out of her den, followed by Streamflower and Islandpaw. Islandpaw had a slight frown on her face, but quickly masked it when she saw Hawkfeather and Sunnypaw.

"Today Hawkfeather found a TigerClan medicine cat apprentice outside of our territory," Brookstar announced to the already gathered clan. "She claims she's part of a rebel group inside of TigerClan, most of you probably know who the leaders are of this group. I have decided to trust her not to go to Jetstar-"

Islandpaw interrupted, "Brookstar, Jetstar lost his ninth life a moon ago; Dashstar is now leader of TigerClan. Flashfoot is the main deputy, and we have two new deputies, Beehive and Larkwing."

Brookstar nodded her head, "Islandpaw may go back to her clan. Wish Leafshine, Ashcreek, and Crystalheart well for us," Brookstar touched Islandpaw's nose.

Islandpaw nodded her head before vanishing into the tunnel that lead to the TigerClan border.

"Liontail, Skunktail, make sure she left the territory," Brookstar ordered. "Also we have five apprentices that are ready to become warriors."

Sunnypaw quickly counted all the apprentices and a thought quickly popped into her head.

_I'm going to be a warrior! There are only five apprentices around warrior age and I'm one of them!_

"Blizzardfur, Nighthawk, Bluemist, and Fawnspeckle, are your apprentices worthy of the title of 'Warrior?'" Brookstar asked.

"Rainbowpaw has passed her hunting assessment with flying colors, her fighting needs a bit of work, but that will come with time. I do believe she is ready to become a warrior," Blizzardfur announced.

"Lilypaw has proven herself an excellent fighter, and brings back a good amount of prey each day, I guess, she too is ready to become a warrior," Nighthawk's tail flicked back and forth.

"Pumpkinpaw is ready to be a warrior. He carries both good hunting and battle skills," Bluemist ducked her head.

"Skypaw, too, is ready to be a warrior. She has the skills to keep both herself and her clanmates safe and well-fed," Brookstar meowed, "Fawnspeckle what of Sunnypaw?"

"Even though Sunnypaw hasn't been able to finish up her training do to an accident in battle practice, she has a full knowledge of the warrior code and was above-average before her training stopped. She can always brush up on her training once her leg heals, but I believe that she is worthy of her warrior name," Fawnspeckle's eyes glowed.

"Good, Rainbowpaw, from now on you shall be known as Rainbowsplash. StarClan honors your great hunting skills; we welcome you as a full member of SunClan! Lilypaw, from now on you will be known as Lilyheart. StarClan honors your fighting skills; we welcome you as a full member of SunClan! Pumpkinpaw, you shall be known as Pumpkinfur, StarClan honors your skills and good humor. We welcome you as a full member of SunClan. Skypaw, you will be known as Skyfeather. StarClan honors your grace and agility and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan," Brookstar paused as Sunnypaw limped up and took Skyfeather's place. "Sunnypaw, from now on you shall be known as Sunnyheart. StarClan honors your good heart and your faith, SunClan welcomes you as a full member!"

Sunnyheart touched Brookstar's nose as the clan cheered, "Rainbowsplash, Lilyheart, Pumpkinfur, Skyfeather, Sunnyheart!"

Sunnyheart limped back to where Hawkfeather was seated.

"Everything Brookstar said about you was true," Hawkfeather purred and brushed against her.

Sunnyheart looked up into Hawkfeather's eyes. Her tense shoulders relaxed as Hawkfeather's light amber eyes melted away every single worry she had.

"I love you Hawkfeather," Sunnyheart whispered.

"I love you too, Sunnyheart."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! This is just the beginning of Islandpaw, Sunnyheart, and Hawkfeather's adventures! And Hawkfeather confessed that he loves Sunnyheart :) So romantic! A updated version of the SunClan allegiances is below. :)**

* * *

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Brookstar-small slate gray tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws, blind crystal blue eyes (mate: Emberstone)

**Deputy:** Streamflower- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Boltsky)

Boltsky- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (mentor: Sandyfur)

**Warriors:**

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes (mate: Brookstar)

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Rosepaw)

Nighthawk- black and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree, apprentice: Creekpaw)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock)

Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mate: Sparklefrost)

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes

Liontail- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes

Hawkfeather- muscular dark tabby tom with light amber eyes

Beaverclaw- dark gray tabby tom with greenish amber eyes (mate: Rainbowsplash)

Mistfall- very pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Rainbowsplash- black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, emerald green eyes (mate: Beaverclaw)

Lilyheart- blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, dazzling blue eyes

Pumpkinfur- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes

Skyfeather- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye

Sunnyheart- ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on chest, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Creekpaw- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes (mentor: Glacierrock)

Rosepaw- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and a rose, green eyes (mentor: Wispcloud)

**Queens:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Ashpelt, kits: Timberkit, Stormkit, and Hailkit)

Sparklefrost- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mate: Skunktail, kits: Spunkkit, Raccoonkit, Starlingkit, Blossomkit, and Maplekit)

**Kits:**

Hailkit- very pale gray and white spotted she-kit with pale blue eyes

Stormkit- tiny gray she-kit with one white paw and tail-tip, smoky blue eyes, very fluffy tail

Timberkit- dark tabby tom with white tail-ring and ear-tips, black nose, long tail and legs, blue eyes

Spunkkit- black tom with gray patches, bluish green eyes

Raccoonkit- grayish brown tom with black tabby stripes on tail, silver muzzle, ice blue eyes

Maplekit- brown she-kit with golden tabby stripes, bright green eyes

Starlingkit- glossy black tom with light amber eyes

Blossomkit- slate gray she-kit with green eyes

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Ashpelt- skinny dark gray tom with blue eyes (mate: Blizzardfur)


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a day late! Ok, you guys are going to murder me for the end of this chapter... I didn't really want to do it but... well it added drama... I might be writing one more chapter for the month of May, but I would only do it in my surplus time, so it just depends... Oh, and you guys are REALLY slacking off with the reveiws :P Come on I know you can do better than that! **

**Thanks to: Mallowfeather of EarthClan, Amber342, Nikonkey, OoJayfeatheroO {reply: no, I'll be posting more chapters June}, and Pumpkinfur(Guest)**

**Okay, so we have 71 reveiws so far, that means you guys have to give me 17 more reveiws before you get to the prizes! SO REVEIW!**

* * *

**Ch.9**

Sunnyheart stretched with a sigh, allowing some weight on her injured leg. Moons had passed and Blizzardfur's kits had been apprenticed. Timberpaw was showing great fighting skills, his mentor was Beaverclaw, although he wanted Skyfeather. Stormpaw was apprenticed to Mistfall, she was very eager to learn. Lastly, Hailpaw was apprenticed to Sunnyheart's favorite cat, Hawkfeather. Hailpaw seemed to be getting along well with her training, but Hawkfeather was having trouble getting her to open up.

Today Hawkfeather had invited Sunnyheart to come and see Hailpaw's skills for herself. Sunnyheart had gotten along fairly well with the small gray and white she-cat.

"Ready?" Hawkfeather padded up to her and pushed his muzzle into her ginger fur.

Sunnyheart nodded her head, "Where's Hailpaw?"

Hawkfeather flicked his tail to the tunnel exit. Hailpaw was sitting there, looking anxious.

"K' let's go," Sunnyheart walked over to Hailpaw, followed by Hawkfeather and the three cats made their way out of camp.

Sunnyheart left out a purr of relief as the sunlight hit her face.

"I thought we would head to the mossy clearing and do a quick battle assessment," Hawkfeather announced.

Hailpaw tensely shook her head 'yes' and they emerged into the clearing.

"Ok, Hailpaw, attack me," Hawkfeather commanded.

Hailpaw blinked her eyes and Sunnyheart rested her tail-tip on the apprentice's shoulders.

"It's ok," she encouraged her, "Now, try making him think you're going to attack from one direction and then attack from the other direction."

"Ok," Hailpaw went immediately into a crouch.

Hawkfeather, prepared for a pounce attack, didn't see when Hailpaw changed her attack to his right. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Good job," Sunnyheart purred.

Hawkfeather nodded his head in agreement.

"Hawkfeather, if you would allow me, could I duel Hailpaw?" Sunnyheart asked.

His eyes narrowed in concern, "If you think your leg's healed…"

Sunnyheart nodded her head, "I think it's time, don't worry." She rested her tail-tip on his back for a second before facing Hailpaw.

"Be easy on her," Hawkfeather whispered to his apprentice.

Hailpaw immediately leaped at Sunnyheart. Sunnyheart neatly side-stepped her attack and with a sheathed paw, pushed the small apprentice to the ground. Hailpaw retaliated with a quick leap to her feet. She leaped over Sunnyheart, and leaving the confused warrior, climbed a tree. Sunnyheart looked around wildly to see where the apprentice could have gone. Hailpaw jumped down from the tree, landing right beside Sunnyheart and quickly pushed her over. Hailpaw leaped onto Sunnyheart, pinning her to the ground. Sunnyheart, using her greater weight, pushed Hailpaw off of her and after using Hailpaw's momentum against her, pinned Hailpaw to the ground.

"Good job," Hawkfeather praised them. "Hailpaw, make sure to leap onto Sunnyheart next time, and in battle try to injure the attacker as quickly as possible while you have them pinned, and make sure that they don't use your attack against you. Sunnyheart, you need to be prepared for anything. That jump was very impressive Hailpaw, and so was the momentum attack too, Sunnyheart."

Sunnyheart dipped her head, her pelt prickling from being treated like an apprentice. She had to remind herself that she never did fully complete her warrior training.

"Let's go back to camp," Hawkfeather walked over to Sunnyheart and brushed against her before leading them out of the clearing.

* * *

**Brookstar's P.O.V.**

Brookstar laid in the darkness, letting out a sigh. Why did StarClan have to make things so difficult? None of her prophecies had told her anything about a fight with TigerClan, she had been realizing that recently, maybe StarClan had just wanted the TigerClan rebels to separate the clan. She hauled herself to her feet and slowly walked out of her den, her joints aching. Slowly she limped over to Sandyfur's den.

"Sandyfur, I'm going to the Moonpool, I'll be back tomorrow evening," Brookstar called out.

"Ok, are you sure you don't want to take another warrior with you?" Sandyfur replied.

"I'm sure," Brookstar started off towards the camp entrance, passing Sunnyheart, Hawkfeather, and Hailpaw on their way towards the fresh-kill pile.

Brookstar took the tunnel to TigerClan territory, maybe she could talk to one of the rebels if she meant them at the border. She soon felt the sun warming her pelt, slowly driving away the ache in her old limbs. The lush ferns whipped across her fur, feeling soft on her hardened paws. After checking the TigerClan border for any of her friends' recent scents and finding none, she set off at a quick pace towards the Moonpool.

Brookstar slowly made her way up the cracked, gray stones that led to the Moonpool. "I'm getting too old for this," she hissed under her breath.

Soon though, she could scent the cold water and brittle moss that belonged to the Moonpool. Brookstar touched her gray nose to the water, sending small ripples into the pool, before she settled down and closed her eyes, wishing to meet some StarClan cat that could help her.

To her surprise, when she blinked open her eyes again she found herself back at the Moonpool, the scent in her nose and the same ache in her joints.

"Why have you abandoned me?" Brookstar shouted to the stars.

"Who said we abandoned you?" Brookstar spun around collide with Jayfeather. "I know; it will be alright in the end. You have come here to seek answers, have you not?"

At once Brookstar could see and she quickly nodded her head yes.

"Then, I shall give you answers. Your mission has been completed Brookstar, you have proven yourself a great leader and warrior and truly, you deserve your name. There is though, one, who will complete the final prophecy that you have not yet heard. Do you remember when Firestar told you 'Only after many moons can ash, crystal, leaf, and hope revive the clans and bring them back.'?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes," Brookstar dipped her head.

"You were never the 'hope' that the prophecy talked about, but hope has come. Born of your blood, the one with the heart of the sun's time has come near. But, it is not your destiny to guide her," Jayfeathers voice quivered. "It is time."

All the sudden Brookstar's vision faded and she found herself waking back up beside the Moonpool, but instead of Jayfeather's comfortable presence, she could only feel a void of empty deadly hatred.

"Who's there?" Brookstar whipped around, only to feel long claws drag her down to the ground.

Her nose twitched at her attackers scent, it was familiar, reminding her of one of her friends' scents, but only this one was masked with darkness.

"Dashstar," Brookstar hissed.

"Oh, if it isn't my old friend, Brooke," Dashstar let out a distorted hiss. "Time to meet your maker."

"What you speak is truth," Brookstar remembered Jayfeather's words. "But there is someone you can never kill Dash_star_, and this cat will return the time of Star-!"

All the sudden Brookstar felt all her lives flow out of her.

_Take care of them Streamflower, and Sunnyheart, let your heart always lead you._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I told some of you that Brookstar wouldn't die... changed my mind... so don't murder me! PLEASE! Sad chapter :'( Who hates Dashstar? Vote now, I'll have a poll up hopefully by tonight! And remember to reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys (and gals!) I've come bringing great tidings of joy! New chapter! :D **

**I would like to thank Silverlightning97, Guest, Amber342, Wildfire10, Mallowfeather of EarthClan, OoJayfeatheroO, Blossomstar(Guest), and ShastamaeFirepool for reveiwing! 8 reveiwers woohoo! *doing backflips!* XP**

**Remember, you might not be getting a new chapter in a week or something... but this is a really long cool chapter!**

* * *

**Ch.10**

Sunnyheart's pelt prickled. Something wasn't right. She sat up in her nest and licked her shoulder. Hawkfeather stirred beside her and she could hear the snores of the other warriors. Brookstar had not returned that evening as she promised, and the whole clan was on edge. All the sudden Sunnyheart realized that she could still smell the death scent that clung to her in the dream. Carefully she walked out of the den to see what was happening. Two cats were walking into the camp, their heads and tails low. They drug something in between them. The dark shape held a familiar scent. Sunnyheart's eyes widened and she let out a warning yowl. Quickly the SunClan warriors streamed out of their den and surrounded the two cats.

Emberstone took a look at the dark shape and let out a long eerie wail. Skunktail lashed his tail back and forth, angrily.

"Someone fetch Streamflower! Hurry!" one of the SunClan cats screeched.

All the sudden Sweethoney bounded forward, claws outstretched, and bowled over the smaller cat.

"TigerClan!" Sweethoney hissed between breaths.

The larger TigerClan cat leapt onto Sweethoney, dragging her off the other cat. Sunnyheart prepared to jump to Sweethoney's rescue when a commanding voice yelled, "STOP!"

Immediately the fighting stopped and Sunnyheart got a chance to take a good look at the TigerClan cats and the body that they were hauling in between them. Her eyes widened as she recognized on of the TigerClan cats.

"Ashcreek? Islandpaw? Why would you do this?" Streamflower hissed through the darkness.

"We didn't!" Islandpaw hissed back.

"Then who did?" Streamflower's sides heaved as she struggled to stay calm.

Sunnyheart felt Hawkfeather's comforting pelt brushing against hers.

"Dashstar attacked her beside the Moonpool, Streamflower," Ashcreek dipped her head. "Islandpaw followed him there, but she was too late to do anything. She found me and we helped carry her body back here."

Slowly, wailing began to sound around camp as the cats realized they had lost their leader.

"Leave," Streamflower ordered with a flick of her tail. "Emberstone, Reedwhisker, Nighthawk, Glacierrock, Skunktail, Hawkfeather, Sunnyheart, and Hailpaw, make sure they leave the territory and that no other TigerClan cats are around."

Sunnyheart, head down, followed Hailpaw and Hawkfeather as they surrounded the two cats. Slowly they made their way through the quite darkness. The moon light shined on their pelts and lighted up their path once they exited the tunnel.

"Hawkfeather, Sunnyheart, Hailpaw, you finish escorting them to the border, the rest of us will scout the territory for any other ones," Emberstone hissed under his breath.

Hawkfeather nodded his head as the three cats re-grouped around Ashcreek and Islandpaw.

"We… we're sorry for your loss," Ashcreek murmured.

Hawkfeather silenced her with a hiss. Sunnyheart flicked her tail at him and nodded to the TigerClan cats.

"How is the rebellion going?" Sunnyheart asked.

"Memoryshadow and Jayflight were caught. They were exiled and they fled to the old RiverClan territory. My kit, Featherkit, is doing well and seems to not like Dashstar that much. But we're still waiting for the cat promised to us by StarClan, the cat that will lead the rebellion," Ashcreek sighed. "Memoryshadow was Islandpaw's mom," she said more softly.

Sunnyheart nodded her head. The TigerClan queen looked over at Islandpaw, sadness showing in her eyes.

"Here's the border," Hawkfeather narrowed his eyes.

The two TigerClan cats disappeared into the forest.

"Come on, let's go home," Sunnyheart flicked her tail.

Hawkfeather nodded and together the three cats made their way back to camp. Sunnyheart was immediately sickened by the sight of Brookstar's body. The SunClan cats mournfully were sitting vigil around their fallen leader. Her nose twitched at the strong smell of herbs masking the death-scent as she took her place beside her mother and Skyfeather. Sunnyheart pushed away the urge to fall asleep as the cold cave air made her pelt prickle.

Finally the sun had come up, casting a narrow beam of sunlight onto the Sun Stone, signaling that the vigil was over. Streamflower hopped onto the Sun Stone as the rest of the SunClan cats gathered around.

"Cats of SunClan, we grieve deeply for the loss of Brookstar. As her deputy, I will be going to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives. To avoid any other 'collisions' with Dashstar, I will be taking five cats as guards with me," Streamflower announced, her head bowed in grief for Brookstar, "Emberstone, Nighthawk, Fawnspeckle, Rainbowsplash, and Pumpkinfur, you will be coming with me, Reedwhisker, you're in charge of camp while we're gone. Also, we need more warriors to keep SunClan strong. Rosepaw and Creekpaw, come forward."

"Glacierrock, Wispcloud, are Creekpaw and Rosepaw ready to become warriors?" Streamflower asked.

"Creekpaw is," Glacierrock purred.

"So is Rosepaw," Wispcloud dipped her head.

"Creekpaw and Rosepaw, do you promise to defend your clan, even to the point of death?" Streamflower asked.

"I do," they both replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior names. Rosepaw, from now on you shall be known as Roseleaf for your grace and intelligence, we welcome you as a full member of SunClan! Creekpaw, from now on you shall be known as Creeksplash, StarClan honors your skills and bravery and we welcome you as a full member of SunClan!" Streamflower touched noses with each of the newly named warriors.

"Roseleaf, Creeksplash, Roseleaf, Creeksplash!" the clan cheered.

"As for patrols, I want Sweethoney to lead a border patrol, take Bluemist and Skunktail. Hawkfeather, you can lead another, take Glacierrock, Plumtree, and Hailpaw. Wispcloud, you can lead a hunting patrol, take Beaverclaw, Timberpaw, and Liontail. Sunnyheart, you can lead another, take Skyfeather and Lilyheart. Halffoot, Ashpelt, and Blizzardfur, you may go bury Brookstar's body now," Streamflower jumped off of the Sun Stone.

Sunnyheart quickly gathered her sister and friend and ran through the tunnel. She flicked her tail up to motion the patrol to stop before she sniffed the air.

"Okay, it's good," Sunnyheart shook her ginger pelt in the sunlight.

Quickly Sunnyheart caught a whiff of prey scent, mouse. The little creature was enjoying itself in the sunlight in a small mossy patch. Sunnyheart quickly checked to make sure she was downwind before she pounced on the prey, killing it instantly. All the sudden she picked the scent of an intruder. She flicked her tail to the rest of the patrol.

"Who's there?" Sunnyheart called out.

A small silver tabby she-cat emerged from under a bush, her eyes widened with fear. Quickly the SunClan patrol surrounded her.

"What's your name?" Sunnyheart asked.

"Cali," the cat replied. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"We wouldn't hurt you. Why were you in SunClan territory?" Sunnyheart challenged.

Cali starred at her paws. "My house-folk abandoned me. I'm just looking for a home."

Sunnyheart glanced back at the rest of the patrol, when they didn't reply Sunnyheart meowed, "Well, you could come back to camp with us, when our leader returns you could ask her if you could join SunClan."

Cali nodded her head, "That would be wonderful!"

"Ok, right now we're on hunting patrol. So if you could catch something… or just sit over there," Sunnyheart pointed her tail at a small grassy clearing. "That would be wonderful."

"I'll hunt," Cali said before silently stalking off.

"That was strange," Skyfeather muttered.

"She's just a lone kitty-pet," Lilyheart yawned. "Come on, let's get this patrol over with, after last night I'm exhausted."

Sunnyheart nodded her head before she spotted a rabbit crossing the Whispering Fields, as the small moor had become known as. Quickly she dashed after the rabbit, leaping in mid-air, and added it to her stash with the mouse. After that she caught another mouse. She meant up with the rest of the patrol outside of the tunnel. Lilyheart had caught three mice, Skyfeather a robin and a rabbit, and Cali a fat squirrel.

"Okay, let's get back to camp," Sunnyheart led the patrol down into the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Cali? (she's a VERY important character!) Do you like Roseleaf and Creeksplash's warrior names? I can't wait to post Ch.11... it's one of the big important chapters! So remember to reveiw! And we have 79 reveiws right now! So that means give me 19 more reveiws and you get to the prizes! Allegiances below:**

* * *

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Streamstar- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandyfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Boltsky)

Boltsky- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes (mentor: Sandyfur)

**Warriors:**

Emberstone- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Nighthawk- black and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes (mate: Plumtree)

Plumtree- dark crème she-cat with brown paws, nose, and tail-tip, amber eyes (mate: Glacierrock)

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mate: Sparklefrost)

Fawnspeckle- brown tabby she-cat with golden flecks, amber eyes

Liontail- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes

Hawkfeather- muscular dark tabby tom with light amber eyes (mate: Sunnyheart, apprentice: Hailpaw)

Beaverclaw- dark gray tabby tom with greenish amber eyes (mate: Rainbowsplash, apprentice: Timberpaw)

Mistfall- very pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (apprentice: Stormpaw)

Rainbowsplash- black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, emerald green eyes (mate: Beaverclaw)

Lilyheart- blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, dazzling blue eyes

Pumpkinfur- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes

Skyfeather- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye

Sunnyheart- ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on chest, green eyes (mate: Hawkfeather, apprentice: Silverpaw)

Creeksplash- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes

Roseleaf- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and rose, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Hailpaw- very pale gray and white spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes

Stormpaw- tiny gray she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, smoky blue eyes, very fluffy tail

Timberpaw- dark tabby tom with white tail-ring and ear-tips, black nose, long tail and legs, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Sparklefrost- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mate: Skunktail, kits: Spunkkit, Raccoonkit, Starlingkit, Blossomkit, and Maplekit)

**Kits:**

Spunkkit- black tom with gray patches, bluish green eyes

Raccoonkit- grayish brown tom with black tabby stripes on tail, silver muzzle, ice blue eyes

Maplekit- brown she-kit with golden tabby stripes, bright green eyes

Starlingkit- glossy black tom with light amber eyes

Blossomkit- slate gray she-kit with green eyes

**Elders:**

Halffoot- Black tom with badly mutilated foot, amber eyes

Ashpelt- skinny dark gray tom with blue eyes

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, I'm really depressed right now b/c I finished the third part to Lord of the Rings and it seems that everyone BUT Frodo gets the happy ending! DX It's so not fair! And he never even gets any credit for saving the world or anything in the Shire! And he seemed so depressed and stuff after he took up the Ring and it seemed that he was never truly happy after that... even after he returned to the Shire and lived with Sam and Rose! It was heart-breaking! **

**So enough with my rambling, onto reveiws. Ok, I have a lot of reveiws that need replies so I'm going to put it in list form this time.**

**Thank you:**

**Blossomstar(Guest)- actually I haven't seen Doctor Who, but one of my friends has seen it. And I've never heard of Rick Riordan before. Thanks for reveiwing!**

**Moonlit Demise- thanks for reading and finding this book again! :D Cool penname by the way!**

**liontail- thanks for reading & reveiwing!**

**Nikonkey- actually I already had Cali's name picked out, thanks for the suggestions anyways!**

**Wolftacoz- thanks for reveiwing! :D**

**Echo of Dripping Water- thanks so much for reading! **

**OoJayfeatheroO- No, Cali's not related to any clan cat. Thanks for reveiwing!**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan- you'll just have to wait and see *smiles evily***

**Pumpkinfur(Guest)- thanks for reveiwing!**

**9 reveiws! You guys are awesome! So there are 89 reveiws so far on this story! That means 8 more reveiws before you get to the PRIZES! So make sure to reveiw: here is a completed list of the prizes:**

**Third Prize (98th reveiw)- Make up the name of a kit (only the name!)**

**Second Prize (99th reveiw)- Make up a rogue cat (rogue name and description) that joins SunClan**

**First Prize (100th reveiw)- Learn one book secret (I will NOT tell the ending of the book! So if someone puts: How does the book end?, I will NOT answer that! You may put down: Does TigerClan go back into the four original clans? or something else) And make up a kit name/description. -OR- get me to write one TigerClan chapter in any TigerClan character of your choice's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Ch.11**

"The new deputy of RiverClan will be Reedwhisker!" Streamstar announced.

"Reedwhisker, Reedwhisker, Reedwhisker!" Sunnyheart cheered along with the clan.

"Sweethoney, is it your wish to retire to the elders den?" Streamstar asked.

"It is," Sweethoney's voice was barely a whisper.

"Then we thank you for your many moons of service to SunClan," Streamstar touched Sweethoney's nose before the new elder sat down beside Blizzardfur.

Streamstar than beckoned Cali, who was sitting in between Lilyheart and Sunnyheart, with a flick of her tail, "Cali, is it your wish to become an apprentice of SunClan?

"It is," Cali spoke slowly.

"Then I give you your new name, Cali, from now on you shall we known as Silverpaw. Sunnyheart, you will mentor Silverpaw, you are a bit young, but you have great wisdom of the warrior code and I'm sure you will mentor Silverpaw wonderfully!" Streamstar purred.

"Silverpaw, Silverpaw, Silverpaw!" the clan cheered.

Sunnyheart walked up to the newly named Silverpaw.

"Ok, you seem to know how to hunt, but let's head out of camp to see how good you can," Sunnyheart announced.

"Where do all the other tunnels lead too?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well, that one over there," Sunnyheart pointed to the TigerClan tunnel with her tail. "Leads to TigerClan, TigerClan was formed when three evil leaders, Jetstar, Swampstar, and Echostar, took over all four original clans. SunClan is made up mostly of RiverClan cats, along with a couple other cats that have ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan blood."

"What about that one?" the silver tabby apprentice pointed to the wood's tunnel.

"That one leads to the woods, outside of the territory. When SunClan was trying to find a new place to live they entered through that tunnel," Sunnyheart continued, "The other tunnel, the one we came in from, leads to our territory."

Silverpaw nodded her head and followed Sunnyheart into the tunnel. Soon light bathed both of the she-cat's pelts. Sunnyheart lead Silverpaw to the Mossy Clearing.

"Okay, show me your hunter's crouch," Sunnyheart sat down, curling her tail over her front paws.

Silverpaw dropped immediately in a perfect hunting crouch.

"Who taught you that?" Sunnyheart starred.

"My father, he's a rogue, my mother is a kittypet. Although I lived with house—twolegs, my father taught me how to hunt and fight," Silverpaw explained.

"So it seems I don't have to teach you how to hunt… well, let's assess your battle skills," Sunnyheart took a flying leap at Silverpaw, claws sheathed.

Silverpaw expertly dodged away landing a blow on Sunnyheart's back before she managed to get up. Sunnyheart circled Silverpaw and pretended to leap at her, making Silverpaw dodge to the right. Before Silverpaw had time to recover Sunnyheart reversed her direction and landed on Silverpaw, pinning her to the ground. Silverpaw pushed Sunnyheart off of her with her hind legs and leaped again, aiming a bit away from Sunnyheart. Sunnyheart twisted around to plant a paw on Silverpaw's back, but Silverpaw was too fast, spinning around and leaping on Sunnyheart, flattening her. Sunnyheart pushed up on Silverpaw, bucking her off. Silverpaw was ready and gracefully landed on her paws, prepared to continue the fight. Sunnyheart flicked her tail back and forth.

"Good job, your fighting skills are equal to any warrior's," Sunnyheart announced. "I guess than all you need to learn is the warrior code. You can go hunt now, but don't eat any prey. The warrior code says that we hunt for the elders and queens first, everyone puts their prey on the prey pile and then it is divided amongst each cat. The only exception is if you're on border patrol or off-patrol and you're hungry. I'll meet you back at camp later." Sunnyheart flicked her tail and padded off, ears alert for prey scent as she headed toward the pond.

A sparrow was pecking at the ground beside the pond and Sunnyheart expertly crept up behind a tree and pounced on it, bringing it down with a single blow. She put it down in a small hole on the pond bank before she settled down; waiting for any fish that might come close. A small trout swam up, oblivious to the danger. Sunnyheart, carefully making sure her shadow didn't fall on the water, hooked the fish out of the water and added it to her hole with the sparrow. She then buried the prey and headed to another spot beside the pond where she hooked a large minnow and another trout.

After picking up her prey she made it back to camp and added one of the trout to the prey pile, taking the other trout, minnow and the sparrow for herself, Hawkfeather, and Silverpaw to share. She flicked her tail at Hawkfeather to join her as he entered the camp. Silverpaw emerged just a bit later and joined them.

"Silverpaw, have you ever tried fish before?" Sunnyheart asked.

Silverpaw shook her head no, "I don't know how to hunt them either."

"I'll teach you tomorrow, here, take a bit out of the minnow and the trout," Sunnyheart pushed the fish towards her apprentice.

Silverpaw delicately dapped the minnow with her nose before she took a small bit out of it. She licked her lips, "That's good!"

"It's my favorite," Sunnyheart purred.

Hawkfeather immediately picked the sparrow out of the pile, "Give me land prey any day," he grumbled.

Sunnyheart let out a small teasing purr, "No RiverClan blood in that one."

* * *

Sunnyheart curled up in her nest, her back pressing against Hawkfeathers. She closed her eyes as a wave up sleep came over her.

_"Sunnyheart," Brookstar appeared before her. _

_ Sunnyheart looked around, finding herself in a lush forest._

_ "Uhh… I doubt I'm dead… so why in the heck am I in StarClan?" Sunnyheart flicked her tail. "I have a busy day tomorrow and I need to get my sleep!"_

_ "Silence young one. You have been called to StarClan's forest tonight to learn of your mission," Brookstar purred. "You must go to TigerClan and join with the rebels. Take Hawkfeather, Silverpaw, and Hailpaw with you and flee SunClan. A time of darkness has come and not even StarClan can stop it, if you don't go all clans are doomed," Brookstar touched Sunnyheart's forhead with her muzzle. "This is a real danger. You must tell the selected cats in the morning of this dream and quickly leave SunClan."_

"Wait…" Sunnyheart called out, but it was too late. She was back in the warrior's den.

"Greencough!" a voice screamed. "Halffoot and Starlingkit have Greencough!"

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! The plot of the book has been revealed almost in full! :O :D So remember to reveiw if you want those prizes!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: BlackHorus97531 won 1****st**** prize! Congratulations! I sent you a pm maybe 5 days ago, you have until the 25****th**** of May to reply and claim your prize. Otherwise it will go to another reviewer.**

**Moonlit Demise won the 2****nd**** prize! Great Job! I'll be putting in Abi in maybe the next chapter, she'll have her own chapter!**

**Guest(Whose review said 'Great Chapter!') won the 3****rd**** prize! Thanks so much for reviewing, since I couldn't pm you, you have until May 31****st**** to claim your prize which is: make up the name of a kit!**

**So that is the 98, 99, and 100****th**** review prizes!**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Blossomstar(Guest)- oh, that's alright, I don't mind at all :)**

**SnowyDawn17- thanks, you made my day!**

**Moonlit Demise- thank you!**

**BlackHorus97531- thanks for your support!**

**Guest(Whose review said 'Great Chapter!')- please read the note above if you didn't! You won 3****rd**** prize! :D**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan- thanks XD**

**CatLover19841- actually, I wanted to speed a bit through Sunnyheart's apprentice-ship b/c the real action takes place when she's a warrior.**

**OoJayfeatheroO- haha! That happens to everybody XP, actually, I knew it was you, you're the only one that calls Timberpaw 'Timby' XD**

**Lucky333123(Guest)- Can't tell, sorry :P I might use Cherrykit :)**

**Yay! Nine Reviewers this time! Keep it up! Also, there is a 150****th**** reviewer prize! I don't quite know what it is yet, but make sure to review! I would also like to tell everyone who reads my long author notes (and yes they are long) to Talalasis's book: 'Like Mother Like Daughter.' The plot is really, really, good and she doesn't have many reviewers so far. So if she tells me (or I see) that you reviewed on her book I'll allow you to make up a warrior cat name and description to put in my next book!**

* * *

**Ch.12**

"We have to _go?"_ Hawkfeather starred at Sunnyheart.

Sunnyheart nodded her head, "That's what Brookstar said. Halffoot's death proves the danger. It happened so _fast. _We're to flee to TigerClan and join with the rebels."

Silverpaw nodded her head, "I'll go."

Hailpaw looked up at Hawkfeather. "I'll go," Hawkfeather nodded his head.

"So will I," Hailpaw decided.

Sunnyheart tensely nodded her head, "We leave now, and tell all your friends 'goodbye,' that we're going on a hunting patrol. We'll sneak out the TigerClan tunnel."

She left them, feeling their glaze boor on her back.

"Bye Reedwhisker, Skyfeather, Pumpkinfur," Sunnyheart's family sat by the fresh-kill pile. "I'm going hunting."

Reedwhisker nodded her head and Sunnyheart trotted away, heading towards Lilyheart.

"Hey, I got to go, I'm going to hunt with Hawkfeather," Sunnyheart flicked her friend with her tail.

Lilyheart let out a playful meow. "K', see you later!"

Sunnyheart nodded her head, wishing that the statement was true. After checking that no-one was looking she dashed into the TigerClan tunnel, meeting up with Hailpaw. Silverpaw and Hawkfeather emerged just a bit later, both dragging their tails.

"Mistfall has Greencough," Hawkfeath closed his eyes.

Sunnyheart brushed against him, sensing his deep sadness.

"Starlingkit's still recovering, but now both Raccoonkit and Maplekit are sick," Silverpaw looked up, her bright green eyes bleary.

The four friends trudged on in darkness. Finally they emerged into the dreary rain.

"We're going to have to go by Hawk, Hail, Silver, and Sunny until _Dashstar_," Sunnyheart spit his name, "Gives us warrior names."

Silverpaw nodded her head.

"We're here," Hawkfeather's eyes glistened, "The TigerClan border."

Sunnyheart narrowed her eyes spotting a light gray she-cat running up to them.

"You're on TigerClan territory!" the she-cat hissed.

Sunnyheart dipped her head, "We were wondering if we could join. This is my mate, Hawk," Sunnyheart flicked her tail at Hawkfeather, "And our friends; Silver and Hail. My name is Sunny."

"Jayflight," the she-cat looked at all four cats, scaling them up, "That's my name. You can come back to camp with me, but I can't say that you'll be accepted."

Sunnyheart followed Jayflight through the forest, the boggy mud clinging to her ginger fur.

"You-" Jayflight started, looking at Sunnyheart.

"What?" Sunnyheart asked.

"You remind me of someone, an old friend of mine. That's all, but it's impossible."

Sunnyheart dipped her head. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"We're here," Jayflight lead the SunClan cats into a large camp, the dens cramped under huge towering rocks.

A small cave was tucked under the largest rock, "That's Dashstar, our leaders, den."

The TigerClan cats, who were sharing tongues when the SunClan cats arrived, were now mumbling among themselves. Silverpaw had tensed up beside Sunnyheart, her tail fur rising. Her eyes were set at a brown tabby tom near the edge of camp that was making his way towards them.

"Dashstar," Jayflight dipped her head to the tom.

"Jayflight, you may go now," the tom growled, his eyes focused on Silverpaw. "Why are you here?"

Sunnyheart answered for Silverpaw, "My name is Sunny, and this is Hawk, Silver, and Hail. We wish to join your clan."

Dashstar nodded his head. "We could use more warriors… Do you all know how to hunt and fight?"

The four friends nodded their heads.

"Then welcome to TigerClan, I'll hold your warrior name ceremonies right away. Blazewing and Duckpond will show you around afterwards," Dashstar leapt onto a branch of a large pine tree.

"All TigerClan cats old enough to fight gather underneath the shadow-branch for a clan meeting!" Dashstar announced. "Today I had four strong cats come today asking to join the clan. Hawk, Sunny, Hail, and _Silver_, please step forward."

Sunnyheart glanced over at Silverpaw, who seemed to be trembling.

"Hawk from now on you shall be known as Hawkblaze, Sunny you will be known as Sunnyfern, Hail you shall be known as Hailsplash, and Silver… you will be known as Silverwish," Dashstar jumped down from the branch. "Silverwish, I would like to see you in my den afterwards."

Sunnyfern glanced over at Silverwish, who seemed mortally petrified even several feet away from Dashstar.

"Hawkfe—blaze," Sunnyfern corrected herself, "Congratulations on Hailsplash becoming a warrior," she whispered.

"Thanks, nice name by the way Sunny_fern_," Hawkblaze nuzzled her.

A black tom approached them, followed by a small dark tabby that looked like a new warrior.

"Hello, my name is Blazewing," the black tom introduced himself, "This is Duckpond," Blazewing flicked his tail at the younger warrior.

Sunnyfern studied Blazewing. He was tall and skinny, like Liontail. His eyes were a bit darker than hers, but they were the same shape.

"Dashstar says we're supposed to show you around camp," Blazewing mumbled. "As you already know that the shadow-branch is where Dashstar calls the clan meetings from. Over there," he pointed his tail to a small mass of twigs and leaves, "Is Crow-wings den, he is our only elder right now."

"And underneath that huge rock beside his den is the nursery. Leafshine and her three kits would be in there right now," Duckpond explained. "The outer-ring warriors den is located in that dip, underneath the three short pine trees beside the camp entrance. The inner-ring warriors den is next to Dashstar's den, under the bushes"

"And the apprentice den is on the side opposite of that, under the low-sweeping bush," Blazewing pointed to the small mossy clearing under two more short pine trees, "That is the medicine den clearing, farther in there is a ledge were our medicine cats and their apprentices make their dens underneath. The herbs are stored in another ledge inside the clearing."

"Where do we sleep?" Sunnyfern asked, trying to sound clueless.

"In the outer-ring warriors den, but if you earn Dashstar's trust you'll be moving to the inner-ring warriors den," Duckpond meowed. "Here comes Islandpa-"

"Islandpool," the silver and ginger she-cat whipped her tail across Duckpond's nose. "Tabbypelt said that I earned my full medicine cat name so he just gave it to me."

Islandpool turned and looked at Hawkblaze and Sunnyfern, "And who might you be?" Her eyes glittered playfully.

"My name is Hawk_blaze_, and they are Sunnyfern and Hailsplash," Hawkblaze narrowed his eyes, knowing that she knew exactly who they were.

"Oh, yes, of course, the new TigerClan cats," Islandpool purred. "Very well, I must go talk to Crystalheart, Leafshine, and Ashcreek. Farewell!"

Sunnyfern rested her tail on Hailsplash's shoulders, looking up at Dashstar's den to see Silverwish padding out, her eyes worried.

"I'll be right back," Sunnyfern turned and trotted off towards Silverwish.

* * *

**A/N: What is wrong with Silverwish? Make sure to review and check out Talalasis's book!**

* * *

**TigerClan:**

**Leader:** Dashstar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Main Deputy: **Flashfoot- golden tom with amber eyes

**Deputies:**

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes (mate: Crystalheart)

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeytail- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Cavepaw)

Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

Islandpool- silver tabby she-cat with small ginger spots in fur, green eyes

**The Inner Ring (most trusted cats):**

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Larkwing, apprentice: Featherpaw)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes (mate: Jayflight)

Settingmoon- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Fossilcave)

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**The Outer Ring:**

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Leafshine)

Fishfin- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Inksplash- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Swanfeather- light brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Lakeshore- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hoppingfoot- ginger tom with long legs, green eyes (mate: Memoryshadow)

Memoryshadow- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Hoppingfoot)

Blazewing- black tom with a white blaze on his forehead, white chest, blue eyes

Berrysplash- gray and crème spotted she-cat with green eyes

Lambwool- light gray she-kit with light blue eyes

Duckpond- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cavepaw- gray tom with black tabby stripes, pale green eyes (mentor: Honeytail)

Featherpaw- very pale gray she-kit with blue eyes (mentor: Crystalheart)

**Queens:**

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail, kits: Amberkit, Lark-kit, and Whisperkit)

**Kits:**

Amberkit- brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Falconkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Whisperkit- white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while… Friday was my last day at school, but my mom's been keeping me busy with horseback riding, shopping, and room cleaning :(. I would like to thank:**

**Gingerkit- for following, favorite-ing, and reviewing! Here is your update!**

**Moonlit Demise- for reviewing and here is another :)**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan- for reviewing… maybe so… maybe not :P**

**kittenWhisperer- for reviewing! No you haven't told me before ;P, and your guess is very very very very very close… like it was right… (No looking at the review for all the rest of you peeps!)**

**Guest- for reviewing… I forgot! Thanks for letting me know! :)**

**Guest- yep! Thanks!**

**CatLover19841- I know. Thanks for the advice :)**

**Pumpkinfur(Guest)- thanks for reviewing! Not another person that guessed correctly! :P**

**Yay! 8 reveiwers! And you guys are going to get depressed after reading this chapter... cause I kill off a LOT of SunClan cats... :'(**

* * *

**Ch.13**

A white she-cat crept through the bushes, fear scent rolling off of her. The moon-light glistened off her pelt, only her black tail-tip blended in the night shadows. Her blue eyes focused on the tunnel in front of her as she cautiously crept forward. It was cooler inside, coughs echoed off of the walls from father underground. She crept forward, scenting the air and casting nervous glances over her shoulder as the moonlit forest faded farther and farther away. A hunched outline of a cat appeared farther down the tunnel. She paused, her paw steps faltering as the cat perched his ears.

"Hailpaw?" the tom softly called out, scenting the air.

She froze, swallowing hard.

The tom let out a hiss, "Intruder!"

The white cat turned dashing for the exit. Too late, she felt thorn-sharp claws sinking into her back, dragging her down. She let out a hiss, unsheathing her claws.

"Mouse-dung!" she growled.

"Good job Timberclaw," another cat had walked up behind her and the tom that was currently pinning her.

"Reedwhisker, should we take her to Streamstar?" Timberclaw asked.

Reedwhisker studied her paws, "No, I'm afraid Streamstar isn't doing too well right now. Boltsky is moving her to the quarantine area tomorrow morning. It's too bad that the sickness already took Sandyfur, we need all the medicine cats we can have right now."

The intruder cleared her throat, causing Reedwhisker to look down at her.

"What's your name, and why were you in SunClan territory?" Reedwhisker asked, curling her tail over her paws. "Timberclaw, you can let her up."

The white she-cat shook the bits of stone and dirt out of her pelt before answering the SunClan deputy, "My name is Abi, I was wondering if I could join your clan… you see, this group of cats by the lake was threatening me. I needed to get away from them."

"Ok, Abi, I'm going to trust you not to run while I go talk to our leader, come on Timberclaw," Reedwhisker turned, disappearing down the tunnel.

Abi sat in silence, listening to the murmurs coming from the camp. A while later a dark gray tabby appeared.

"My name is Beaverclaw, Reedwhisker told me to escort you into camp," he grunted.

Abi nodded following the toms dragging tail down the tunnel until she emerged into a cave. Shallow moonbeams cast themselves through a hole in the rock roof onto a large stone. Reedwhisker sat on the stone, many other cats had gathered around it.

"Abi," Reedwhisker called out. "Is it your wish to become a warrior of SunClan?"

Abi nodded her head, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Icewhisker. StarClan honors your willingness to join and we welcome you to SunClan. For the rest of the night you will sit vigil with our other two new warriors, Timberclaw and Stormflash," Reedwhisker announced. "For the rest of you I am sorry to announce but Streamstar lost yet another life to this horrible illness. And for those who have not heard yet, this illness has a very high death toll. It has already taken Halffoot, Sandyfur, Nighthawk, Plumtree, Fawnspeckle, Rainbowsplash, Mistfall, Maplekit, Raccoonpaw, Ashpelt, and finally tonight it took Emberstone. He's now in StarClan with Brookstar," Reedwhisker's shoulders drooped.

Sorrowful mourning sounded around all the cats.

"We need to take on TigerClan while we're still strong enough!" one of the cats called out.

"There were never any illnesses this bad around the lake!" another hissed.

"You are right, that is why I am sending out a patrol to check the territory to see if there is a place this sickness is coming from. It does not act like greencough anymore, and there is no known cure for it. Glacier-rock, I want you to lead a patrol looking for what is causing this sickness. Take Beaverclaw and Icewhisker. Icewhisker, you have just joined the clan but it'll be good for you to see the territory, maybe you know something about this illness that the rest of us don't," Reedwhisker lashed her tail back and forth.

Icewhisker followed Beaverclaw over to where a white cat sat; his eyes unfocused.

"This is Glacier-rock," Beaverclaw announced. "He's blind, but he has the best nose in the clan, well, ever since Hawkfeather disappeared half a moon ago, he was my brother," he whispered, starring at his paws. "We think that he was catnapped by TigerClan along with Reedwhisker's daughter and two older apprentices."

"That's sad," Icewhisker gently stroked his back with her tail-tip.

Beaverclaw nodded his head.

"You both need go get some traveling herbs from Boltsky. Then go and meet me by the camp entrance," Glacier-rock said.

Icewhisker fixed a puzzled glance at Beaverclaw, "Boltsky is our medicine cat, the traveling herbs will keep us from hunger and give us the boost we need on our journey," he explained. "The medicine den is over under that cliff beside the nursery, which is currently empty."

Icewhisker nodded her head and followed Beaverclaw into the medicine den. The pungent scent of herbs filled her nose, making her sneeze. A pale ginger tom stood in front of them, his amber eyes sparkling in amusement, three bundles of herbs stood at his feet.

"Hello Icewhisker, just eat these," he handed them to her, "My name's Boltsky, I'm the medicine cat." Boltsky pushed two bundles over to Beaverclaw, "Beaverclaw, this bundle is for you, the other is for Glacier-rock."

Beaverclaw nodded and obediently ate his bundle of herbs. Icewhisker starred at them, finally flicking out her tongue to test out the taste. She sprung back in surprise.

"Yuck, those taste just horrid!" she growled.

Beaverclaw chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

Icewhisker shot him a glare, "I think I'll pass and just catch myself something."

"Ah, that you don't have to do, my friend," Boltsky chuckled. "The herbs will help more than the fresh-kill, but if you insist help yourself to anything on the prey pile outside."

"Thanks!" Icewhisker ditched the herbs and picked out a fat vole out of the pile, hungrily gulping it down.

By dawn the three cats had exited the caves, entering SunClan's hunting territory. The little sun shown dimly through the trees, making the forest almost seem haunted. Tension seemed to encircle the forest wreathing it in a sense of dread.

"Wow, no wonder you guys live in a cave and not out here," Icewhisker whispered.

Glacier-rock flicked his tail, glaring into the forest, "It wasn't always this way. Something happened ever since Sunnyheart, Hawkfeather, Silverpaw, and Hailpaw all disappeared."

Icewhisker focused her eyes on her paws. Slowly the dense forest thinned out to a small moor. Glacier-rock and Beaverclaw had picked up speed and Icewhisker hurried to catch up with them.

"The border," Glacier-rock halted, "Let's go."

Glacier-rock crossed the border, leaving his scent mark. Beaverclaw and Icewhisker followed him. The moor seemed break away just several tail-lengths from the border. A vast strip of abandoned thunderpath expanded across the terrain in front of the cats, small tufts of rough grass stuck up in large cracks that were cast across the expanse of black hard rock.

"That's kind of freaky," Beaverclaw breathed.

For once the strong gray tabby tom looked actually scared as he gazed across the thunderpath, starring at a huge abandoned two-leg dwelling the size of a lake. Icewhisker could feel her paws itching to flee and all of her senses were telling her to not look back. But her nose picked up something; it was weak, but smelt rotten.

"I smell something coming from _that_," she pointed her tail at the two-leg dwelling. "Let's go check it out."

Glacier-rock nodded his head, but Beaverclaw didn't look too sure. Icewhisker laid a paw onto the cold thunderpath as she struggled to keep her fur from sticking straight up. Paw-step by paw-step the patrol made their way across the desolate thunderpath, soon enough all of them could smell the strong odor. Glacier-rock sniffed for danger.

"It's all clear," he stepped into the dwelling.

All Icewhisker's senses screamed against it. She has never had good luck with twolegs, but finally she regained control of her limbs and followed Glacier-rock inside. Her pelt went ridged when she saw what was inside. Her mouth opened to screech, but no sound came out.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! Review and tell me what you think! Are you sad? Have a guess what is in the twoleg dwelling? Did my description work to make you think it was a mall with a parking lot? Cause that's what I was going for...**

* * *

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Streamstar- slate-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (apprentice: Spunkpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Boltsky- pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Wispcloud- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Bluemist- white she-cat with blue eyes

Glacierrock- white tom with blind blue eyes

Skunktail- black tom with white face blaze, paws, belly, chest, and tail tip, green eyes (mate: Sparklefrost)

Sparklefrost- slate gray she-cat with dark gray flecks, white chest, crystal blue eyes (mate: Skunktail)

Liontail- brown she-cat with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes

Beaverclaw- dark gray tabby tom with greenish amber eyes

Lilyheart- blue/gray tabby she-cat with a white belly, dazzling blue eyes

Pumpkinfur- orange tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, amber eyes (mate: Roseleaf)

Skyfeather- light grayish blue she-cat with white tabby stripes, paws, muzzle, belly, chest, and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye

Creeksplash- brown and dark crème spotted tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Starlingpaw)

Roseleaf- white she-cat with silver spots on her right hind leg that looks like a rose vine and rose, green eyes (mate: Pumpkinfur, apprentice: Blossompaw)

Stormflash- tiny gray she-cat with one white paw and tail-tip, smoky blue eyes, very fluffy tail

Timberclaw- dark tabby tom with white tail-ring and ear-tips, black nose, long tail and legs, blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Spunkpaw- black tom with gray patches, bluish green eyes (mentor: Reedwhisker)

Starlingpaw- glossy black tom with light amber eyes (mentor: Creeksplash)

Blossompaw- slate gray she-kit with green eyes (mentor: Roseleaf)

**Elders:**

Blizzardfur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Sweethoney- crème she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**A/N: Remember to REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I decided to give you another chapter... just because... so here you are: **

**(Oh, and I forgot that Jayflight was exiled from TigerClan, so just make sure to remember that!)**

* * *

**Ch.14**

Sunnyfern's interrogation of Silverwish proved unsuccessful. The silver tabby wouldn't tell her anything about Dashstar, and of now, was avoiding her. Sunnyfern licked her belly fur, the sunlight making her white underbelly sparkle. Her ears twitched as she heard the dawn patrol entering the camp. Ashcreek had trotted up to her.

"Hi Sunnyfern," the older brown and white she-cat meowed. "We're having a meeting outside camp tonight, by the old RiverClan border. Don't tell anyone but your three friends," she kept her voice low.

Sunnyfern nodded her head, "Okay, bye!"

She padded over to Hawkblaze, who was currently talking to a light gray tom.

"Hawkblaze, I need to talk to you," she hissed in his ear.

The light gray tom flicked his tail, "Hello Sunnyfern," he dipped his head politely. "I don't think we have meant properly yet, my name is Swimheart, a medicine cat. Islandpool has told me all about you." He leaned a bit closer and whispered in her ear, "I used to be RiverClan's medicine cat."

Sunnyfern starred at him, "Why didn't you run away and join SunClan then?"

"Ah, but TigerClan wanted me to join and I figured that I could be of assistance to the rebels," he chuckled.

Sunnyfern nodded her head, "Well, I best be going."

Swimheart leaned over to her, whispering in her ear so that Hawkblaze couldn't overhear him, "When are you going to tell him?" His eyes focused on Hawkblaze for a second.

Sunnyfern felt a wave of joy crash over her. Somehow she just knew it! "Soon, very soon," she whispered back before flicking her tail at Hawkblaze to join her.

Moon light shown on Sunnyfern and Hawkblaze's pelts as they made their way to the old RiverClan border. After they managed to sneak out of camp on a 'midnight' patrol with some other rebels they were both able to relax. The frogs croaked loudly, accented by the crickets and the hoots of the owls. The pine trees block some of the moon's cold light, but the full moon lit the cat's path.

Finally they had reached the RiverClan border, joining up with the rest of the rebels. Sunnyfern recognized most of the cats. Islandpool was easy to spot, her silver and ginger pelt shone in the starlight. The three rebel leaders, Leafshine, Ashcreek, and Crystalheart were all there, all sitting on a large rock. Blazewing, who Sunnyfern had figured out was Liontail's brother and Crystalheart's son, was also there, sitting beside his father, Larkwing. Featherpaw, Ashcreek's daughter, was sitting beside her older nephew, Cavepaw. Swimheart and Tabbypelt were sitting beside each other. Cowtail was sitting beside Duckpond; both of the toms were focused on the three rebel leaders.

Sunnyfern perked her ears at the sound of the reeds rustling. A she-cat, her gray pelt matted, stumbled into the clearing supporting a silver tabby. The blood flowing out of each cat's wounds turned the puddles red.

"Jayflight! Memoryshadow! What happened?" Crystalheart's blue eyes widened.

Islandpool rushed up to Memoryshadow supporting her. Immediately Jayflight sunk to the ground in exhaustion. Tabbypelt and Cavepaw rushed up to the gray she-cat while Swimheart rushed to help Islandpool with Memoryshadow, who had the worst injuries.

Finally, Jayflight managed to speak, her voice crackled in pain and grief, "Some rogues attacked us," she panted. "They killed one of my kits, Daisykit. The three others, Pouncekit, Eaglekit, and Graykit are fine; I hide them before we got here. Memoryshadow needed help, but her two newborn kits are fine too."

Sunnyfern looked at the gray queen with sadness; a surge of protection came over her for her own unborn kits.

"We're glad you're alright," Ashcreek dipped her head. "This is all the more reason to continue with our plan. First of all, I would like to introduce Hawkblaze and Sunnyfern. Their companions, Silverwish and Hailsplash couldn't make it today… they were guarding the camp tonight."

Sunnyfern shuffled her paws as Leafshine continued for her friend, "Sunnyfern, would you like to come forward and tell the cats who you really are?"

Sunnyfern nervously got to her paws, springing onto the rock beside the three rebel leaders.

"Please, forgive my rudeness, I thought you all may not be able to hear me if I talked from down there," Sunnyfern said when the cats started to whisper among themselves. "My real name was Sunnyheart. Hawkblaze's was Hawkfeather. We belonged to a clan you well know of, SunClan. I might look familiar to you all because I'm Sunray's daughter."

Gasps sounded around the rebels, all of them knew the story of Sunray, Brookstar's eldest son who died at the claws of Dashstar and who SunClan was named after.

"Will SunClan help us defeat Dashstar?" Blazewing called out. The other warriors mumbled their agreement.

Sunnyfern sadly dipped her head, "I don't think so, Streamstar will most likely stick with Brookstar's old idea of not getting involved in TigerClan battles. Any more questions?"

No cat answered. Sunnyfern jumped down from the stone and took her place back beside Hawkblaze.

"Well then," Crystalheart wrapped her tail across her paws. "Leafshine, Ashcreek, and I gathered you here today to announce that we will begin the battle to overthrow Dashstar in three moons. Meanwhile, try to practice your battle moves and prepare. Also, Larkwing devised a plan to let each other know who we can trust. He suggested that we can draw the shape of a feather into the ground every time we need to talk to another rebel. Therefore it would stop anyone from overhearing."

The cats burst out into cheers. Leafshine raised her tail to silence the crowd.

"That is all, now, Cowtail, please lead our _Midnight patrol_ back home," Leafshine commanded. "Meeting dismissed. Islandpool would you like to get Memoryshadow and Jayflight home? Sunnyfern, you go with her if you would like."

Sunnyfern nodded her head and said goodbye to Hawkblaze before helping Jayflight up. The gray queen looked ragged, her paw steps faltering. The going was slow was the four cats made their way deep into the old RiverClan territory. Jayflight leaded them, still supported on Sunnyfern's shoulder, to a reed den. Three dull-eyed kits came tumbling out, their size showing that they were about 6-moons, apprentice age.

"Eaglekit, Pouncekit, and Graykit," Jayflight sighed. "This is Islandpool and Sunnyfern."

Islandpool had lead Memoryshadow into the den and Sunnyfern followed her soon after, finding Memoryshadow settled down with two kits, a gray tom and a ginger tabby she-cat nestled beside her.

"Islandpool, I want you to name the ginger one," Memoryshadow's voice was as soft as a whisper. "Sunnyfern, please name the other."

Sunnyfern purred, "Thanks Memoryshadow!"

"It will be good practice for you," the silver queen replied, taking notice of Sunnyfern's enlarging belly.

"What about Rabbitkit?" Islandpool nuzzled her kit-sister, "Hoppingfoot would like it."

Memoryshadow nodded her head, and then turned to look at Sunnyfern.

"Longkit? Look how long his legs are," Sunnyfern pointed to the gray kit's long legs. "They look a lot's like Hoppingfoot's."

"Rabbitkit and Longkit," Memoryshadow nuzzled the kits, "Meet your big sister and Sunnyfern."

Longkit let out a little wail and patted his sister's ears.

Jayflight had led her three kits into the den, "Islandpool, while you're here, I know you're not a leader, but a medicine cat is second best. Could you give Eaglekit, Pouncekit, and Graykit their apprentice names?"

Islandpool nodded her head, a worried look on her face, "Eaglekit, Pouncekit, and Graykit, please come forward."

The three kits came forward.

"Eaglekit," Islandpool spoke the gray and white tom's name, "Until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Jayflight."

"Pouncekit," the black tom stepped forward, "Until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Pouncepaw. Your mentor will be Memoryshadow."

Graykit shuffled her paws on the dirt as her brother touched her mother's nose.

"Graykit," Islandpool flicked her tail. The light gray she-cat walked toward the medicine cat, "Your name will be Graypaw until you receive your warrior name. Since it doesn't seem like there are any cats available to be your mentor…"

"Wait!" Sunnyfern called out, "I'll mentor her, I can come here every morning and afternoon, Hawkblaze can cover for me."

Islandpool paused, "Okay, Graypaw, you're mentor will be Sunnyfern."

The light gray apprentice bounced up to Sunnyfern, bonking her on her nose a bit harder than her brothers had done.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to Review!**

* * *

**TigerClan:**

**Leader:** Dashstar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Main Deputy: **Flashfoot- golden tom with amber eyes

**Deputies:**

Sweetberry- white she-cat with blue eyes

Larkwing- black tom with blue eyes (mate: Crystalheart)

Beehive- crème tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

Tabbypelt- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeytail- dark crème she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Cavepaw)

Swimheart- light grey tom with darker underbelly, feet, and tail, blue eyes

Islandpool- silver tabby she-cat with small ginger spots in fur, green eyes

**The Inner Ring (most trusted cats):**

Deerpath- brown tom with green eyes (mate: Spottedsky)

Ashcreek- brown and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Crevicefall)

Crystalheart- Slate gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Larkwing, apprentice: Featherpaw)

Fossilcave- black and white tom with amber eyes

Settingmoon- long-haired black tom with amber eyes

Windymoor- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heathertwig- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**The Outer Ring:**

Spottedsky- crème and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Deerpath)

Cowtail- brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes (mate: Leafshine)

Fishfin- light brown and white spotted tom with amber eyes

Inksplash- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Crevicefall- light grey tabby tom with blue eyes (mate: Ashcreek)

Lilacpetal- Black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Swanfeather- light brown and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Lakeshore- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hoppingfoot- ginger tom with long legs, green eyes

Blazewing- black tom with a white blaze on his forehead, white chest, blue eyes

Berrysplash- gray and crème spotted she-cat with green eyes

Sunnyfern- - ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, front paws, and star on chest, green eyes (mate: Hawkblaze)

Hawkblaze- muscular dark tabby tom with light amber eyes (mate: Sunnyfern)

Silverwish- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Lambwool- light gray she-kit with light blue eyes

Duckpond- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Hailsplash- very pale gray and white spotted she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cavepaw- gray tom with black tabby stripes, pale green eyes (mentor: Honeytail)

Featherpaw- very pale gray she-kit with blue eyes (mentor: Crystalheart)

**Queens:**

Leafshine- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Cowtail, kits: Amberkit, Lark-kit, and Whisperkit)

**Kits:**

Amberkit- brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Falconkit- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Whisperkit- white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Crowwing- Gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Exiles:**

Jayflight- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Memoryshadow- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (kits: Longkit, Rabbitkit, apprentice: Pouncepaw)

Pouncepaw- black tom with blue eyes (mentor: Memoryshadow)

Eaglepaw- gray and white tom with amber eyes (mentor: Jayflight)

Graypaw- light gray she-cat with amber eyes (mentor: Sunnyfern)

Longkit- gray tom with long legs, green eyes

Rabbitkit- ginger tabby she-cat with bluish green eyes


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm not going to do a list of reviews for the rest of the book, but thanks to all you who reviewed! I'm posted the end of the book today! **

**IMPORTANT! I am CHANGING my PENNAME to WILLOWDREAM!**

**REPEAT! I am changing my PENNAME to WILLOWDREAM of tomorrow!**

* * *

**Ch.15**

"StarClan, no," Glacier-rock whispered as they scanned the area.

Mud had seemed to swallow the ground; bright two-leg lines surrounded the clearing. Icewhisker starred down in horror at the watery pool at the very bottom of the hole. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. But what was most horrifying was the small trickle of rain-bow colored water running out of the pool, through a hole in the building, and heading straight for SunClan territory.

"We better follow it," Beaverclaw sunk his claws into the muddy ground.

Glacier-rock nodded his head, leading the patrol out of the two-leg dwelling and following the trickle of water. The patrol followed the bad water until it connected with a stream. Everyone knew where that stream led to, right to the pond; in the center of SunClan territory.

* * *

Sunnyheart crept through the undergrowth, her tail-tip twitching as she crossed the TigerClan border. She made her way down the path, the dreary rain splashing off her thick pelt. Leaping across the stream, she came nose-to-nose with Graypaw.

"Are we going hunting? How about fishing? Do you know how to catch mice? Do cats eat deer? I saw one yesterday, it almost trampled Longkit. Memoryshadow says they're really rare in these parts. Are we going to fight some TigerClan cat? How about border patrol?" Graypaw blurted out.

"Did you already help Memoryshadow with Longkit and Rabbitkit?" Sunnyfern purred.

"Yes, what are we going to do?" Graypaw inquired.

"Fishing, you haven't learned that yet. Jayflight and Memoryshadow could use some help feeding all of you," Sunnyfern led the young apprentice to a sheltered spot beside a stream. The sun had slowly begun to break away the rain. "Now make sure that your shadow is not on the water," Sunnyfern sat down, curling her paws over her tail and motioned for Graypaw to come sit beside her, "And wait."

Graypaw had begun to fidget beside her after a couple of moments of waiting; Sunnyfern flicked her tail for the apprentice to be still. Immediately, she was rewarded. A trout had swum up, basking in the now stronger sun-rays.

"Now, watch me," Sunnyfern whispered.

Quickly she scooped the fish out of water, throwing it onto dry land.

"Bite it!" she yowled.

Graypaw jumped on the fish, biting its neck, the fish stopped squirming. Sunnyfern nodded, "Take it with us."

Slowly she led her apprentice farther downstream, a school of minnows sheltering in the sheltered water. Sunnyfern dipped her head to Graypaw. Graypaw, making sure her shadow wasn't falling on the water, hooked out one of the largest minnows. Sunnyfern, working beside her managed to use both paws and get out two more.

"Let's get you back to your family. I need to get back to camp," Sunnyfern guided her apprentice to camp, helping her put the trout and minnows in the prey pile, which already consisted of two mice and a squirrel.

"Take the mice," Memoryshadow approached them, "You can use them as your excuse."

Sunnyfern gratefully dipped her head and picked up the two mice, heading back over the border.

* * *

Hawkblaze watched in horror as Dashstar came out of his den, stiff-legged, hackles raised.

"Traitors," Dashstar's voice was like ice.

Hawkblaze unsheathed his claws… how did Sunnyfern and him get in this mess? At least Sunnyfern was out of camp right now, training Graypaw. It was his fault, though, if Flashfoot hadn't heard his conversation with Sunnyfern before she left… well then Dashstar wouldn't have known what Sunnyfern was doing. And he wouldn't know that Hawkblaze had lied to Flashfoot about where she was.

The rain slid down Hawkblaze's fur as he made his dash for the camp entrance. No-one tried to stop him. He could hear Dashstar's loud yowl in the distance telling Leafshine to make sure he left the territory. He stopped, catching his breath.

"Hawkblaze, wait-," Leafshine had caught up, "You need to get them to SunClan. Dashstar will kill them if he finds them at the old RiverClan camp."

Hawkblaze nodded his head, disappearing into the undergrowth.

* * *

Icewhisker followed Glacier-rock and Beaverclaw into the SunClan camp. Reedwhisker and a skinny slate-gray tabby she-cat had waited for them on the Sun Stone.

"What is your report?" the slate-gray tabby asked, her voice sounding tired.

"Streamstar," Glacier-rock dipped his head. "SunClan's territory is no longer inhabitable."

Gasps sounded from the cats around the clearing, who had gathered as soon as Glacier-rock's patrol had been spotted in camp.

Streamstar narrowed her eyes, "and?"

"Well, we traveled just a bit out of the territory and found and abandoned two-leg dwelling, it was huge. When we journeyed inside it looked as if mud had swallowed the floor. But that wasn't the worst of it, rainbow colored water was sitting in the bottom of the floor, a foul stench came off of it, it was poisonous. The water was slowly trickling out of the hole, into a stream… and that stream led to our pond. Both cats and prey drink from the pond," Glacier-rock explained.

Streamstar took a deep breath, "We leave right away, do NOT eat prey until we are far away from SunClan territory, nor drink ANY water. Boltsky, who is sick?"

"Wispcloud, Skunktail, Lilyheart, Stormflash, Starlingpaw, and Sweethoney, Wispcloud and Sweethoney are in no condition to travel," Boltsky looked back at the medicine den as coughs sounded out of it.

Streamstar closed her eyes, "Bluemist, Liontail, and Glacier-rock, carry Wispcloud. Sparklefrost and Beaverclaw, help Skunktail. Pumpkinfur and Skyfeather, help Lilyheart. Creeksplash, help Starlingpaw. Roseleaf and Timberclaw, help Stormflash. Icewhisker, Reedwhisker, and I will carry Sweethoney. Spunkpaw and Blossompaw, help Boltsky carry his herbs. Blizzardfur, if you feel up to it you can help Boltsky, but it is okay if you choose just to walk along with us."

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?" Rabbitkit asked.

"We're going to a better place," Memoryshadow answered her kit, picking her up by the scruff.

Jayflight bent down and picked up Longkit. Sunnyfern took the back of the line, Hawkblaze the front. Graypaw's light gray pelt was standing on end, rubbing against Sunnyfern as they made their way out of RiverClan's old camp. Only a couple of minutes ago Hawkblaze had burst into the clearing, his pelt making him look twice his size, and told them all that Dashstar was on his way and that they all must flee. The rain had picked up again, soaking them to the bone and making the journey long and terrifying.

"It would be easier to cut through TigerClan territory," Hawkblaze grunted.

"At least you have the easiest task out of all of us," Sunnyfern moaned. Hawkblaze didn't catch he hint.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

Icewhisker rested her chin on her paws, letting exhaustion overcome her. SunClan had been traveling for two sunrises. Everyone was barely on their paws, Streamstar still kept them from hunting the prey, but the water ran clear in the woods.

"Icewhisker, Timberclaw," Reedwhisker called out, her voice tired, "Liontail, Skyfeather, Roseleaf and Blossompaw, Streamstar said that we may hunt. Liontail, you're in charge of it."

Icewhisker's ears perked as she hulled herself up, joining the patrol.

"Let's hunt this way," Liontail led them into a bit of the thicker forest.

Icewhisker spotted a squirrel foraging at the bottom of an old oak tree. Slowly, she crept forward, ears pricked; tail down. The squirrel perked up, eyes widening when it saw the cat creeping up on it. Icewhisker jumped for it, too late. The squirrel was already heading for the tree, but a brown paw blocked its way. Liontail gave it the killing bite and handed it to Icewhisker.

"Good try, but you where upwind of it. Next time make sure you're downwind or they'll scent you," Liontail dipped her head before disappearing into the trees.

Icewhisker quickly buried the fresh kill, telling herself that she couldn't eat it yet, before heading off in search of more. Soon after she found a mouse nest and quickly raided it, losing the two parent mice, but getting five of the older babies. Quickly she gathered the mice and squirrel and returned to camp, happing upon a robin as she went, which quickly added to her pile. It took her two trips to get it all back to camp. The rest of the patrol had equal success. Liontail had collected three mice, a sparrow, and a scrawny crow, Timberclaw, a large rabbit that could feed four cats, Skyfeather caught two robins and two squirrels, Roseleaf and Blossompaw caught a small rabbit, a blue jay, and a trout from as small stream. The prey was greatly appreciated by all the cats. Since the cats had started their journey many had recovered, none dying. Skunktail and Stormflash had even made a full recovery.

Icewhisker one of Skyfeather's squirrels off the pile and sat down by Blossompaw and Spunkpaw.

"I wonder what are new territory will look like," Blossompaw looked up at the sky. "I sure hope that Starlingpaw makes it."

"He will," Icewhisker comforted the apprentice.

"I'll be the first to explore the territory," Skunkpaw blurted out.

"No, I will," a raspy voice sounded from behind them.

Icewhisker turned around to see the glossy black apprentice.

"Starlingpaw!" Skunkpaw dashed up to his brother, bumping him on the shoulder.

Starlingpaw quickly regained his balance.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Blossompaw's eyes where narrowed.

Starlingpaw shook his head, "Boltsky says I'm getting better and that I could walk around for a bit, as long as one of you went will me."

"I'll go," Icewhisker volunteered.

"Did you hear that Streamstar announced she was expecting kits?" Starlingpaw asked.

Icewhisker shook her head, "Who's the father?"

"Nighthawk… he died from the sickness," Starlingpaw replied.

"That's sad," Icewhisker looked up at the clouds, "Another storm is coming."

Starlingpaw nodded, "Hey Icewhisker, what where you before you became a clan cat?"

She looked at her paws, "A loner… and before that a house-cat, what you would call a kittypet. My housefolk weren't nice; they threw things at me and stuff, so I ran away."

"Oh, well I won't tell anyone, not unless they ask me," Starlingpaw purred.

"Thanks," Icewhisker replied.

* * *

"Hawkblaze I need to talk to you," Sunnyfern's tail lashed back and forth.

Hawkblaze nodded his head, "Yes?"

"Come," Sunnyfern led him away from Memoryshadow, Jayflight, and their kits.

The moon shone overhead, casting the forest in a blue light. The breeze filtered through grass. The two-leg barn stood in the distance, just beside the moorland. Sunnyfern's pelt brushed up against his. Her green eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"I'm expecting kits," Sunnyfern whispered.

"Really? I'm going to be a father!" Hawkblaze's eyes glowed. "What are you going to name them? I mean-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Sunnyfern cut him off, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed, they'll be here in a moon."

* * *

Graypaw crept along the ground, taking in the forest scents.

"Your tail is too close to the ground," Hawkblaze's voice came from behind a tree.

Three quarters of a moon ago Hawkblaze had taken over her mentoring, since Sunnyfern was so close to kitting. The group of exiles had made camp in a small sheltered clearing after Sunnyfern was having trouble traveling.

All the sudden the scent of cat washed over her tongue. She flicked her tail as her fur prickled. Hawkblaze had padded up beside her after scenting the cat himself. A white she-cat burst into the clearing, her blue eyes shining as she carried a crow in her mouth. All the sudden she scented the cats, too late, she found herself nose-to-nose with Hawkblaze.

"What are you doing here?" Hawkblaze growled.

"How about I ask you what are you doing here?" the she-cat replied.

"Teaching my apprentice how to hunt," Hawkblaze replied, his hackles rising.

The she-cat looked thoughtful for a moment, "What's your name?"

"First, tell me what your name is," Hawkblaze narrowed his eyes.

"Icewhisker, I'm a SunClan cat," she replied.

Hawkblaze's jaw dropped, "Oh, StarClan… my name is Hawkblaze… but it used to be Hawkfeather."

* * *

Sunnyfern sighed as the warm sunlight bathed her pelt. Rabbitkit and Longkit played beside her, Memoryshadow watching them fondly. Jayflight had taken out both Pouncepaw and Eaglepaw hunting, Hawkblaze had taken out Graypaw earlier that day. Sunnyfern looked up as her mate's scent bathed her tongue… along with another familiar scent that brought pangs of happiness back… SunClan! Sunnyfern leaped to her paws with much difficulty. Hawkblaze was leading Graypaw and a white she-cat with a black tail-tip into camp.

"Sunnyfern, this is Icewhisker, a-" Hawkblaze was cut off by Sunnyfern.

"A SunClan cat, I know what my clan smells like, Hawkblaze," Sunnyfern snorted, "How is Reedwhisker, Skyfeather, Pumpkinfur, Lilyheart, Timberpaw, and Stormpaw?"

"All still alive, I'm figuring by Timberpaw and Stormpaw you mean Timberclaw and Stormflash? Who are you anyways?" Icewhisker asked.

"My name's Sunnyheart, Reedwhisker's daughter, Brookstar's grand-daughter, and Skyfeather and Pumpkinfur's sister," Sunnyfern announced, "And from now on I reject the name Dashstar gave me and take back my real name!"

"Good for you," Jayflight had walked into camp with Pouncepaw and Eaglepaw, "Finally we found SunClan!"

Hawkblaze was chuckling, "I guess I'll have to go back to my old name, too, Sunny_heart_."

"Ok then, Hawk_feather_," Sunnyheart replied.

"Do I get a real mentor now?" Eaglepaw asked.

Jayflight, both his mentor and mother, cuffed his ears.

Icewhisker still looked confused, "If you're Sunnyheart and Hawkfeather… than where are Silverpaw and Hailpaw? And how did you get away from TigerClan?"

"Silverwish and Hailsplash now," Hawkfeather corrected her, "And TigerClan never took us, we went there as spies, well that was until Dashstar found out. Oh, and this is Jayflight, her kits Pouncepaw, Eaglepaw, and Graypaw, and Memoryshadow, and her kits, Longkit and Rabbitkit. They were also spies that were exiled."

Icewhisker nodded her head, "I see, do you want me to take you to Streamstar?"

Sunnyheart began to reply, but her legs buckled underneath her.

* * *

**A/N: I AM CHANGING MY PENNAME TO WILLOWDREAM ON JUNE 17TH! (My birthday!) **

**REVEIW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

Sunnyheart looked down lovingly at the three kits nestled by her belly. Hawkfeather stroked his tail down the one, a little tom's, back. Graypaw stood near them, a big bundle of moss in her jaws. Sunnyheart could hear the voices of her clanmates outside of the nursery; it was good to be home.

"What should we name them?" Hawkfeather asked.

Sunnyheart looked at the pale gray tabby she-kit, "Mistykit… after Mistfall."

Hawkfeather nodded his head sadly. When he had got back to SunClan he had learned that his sister had died from the sickness after he left.

"What about Blazekit?" Sunnyheart pointed with her tail to the bright ginger tabby tom.

Hawkfeather nodded his head, "Mistykit, Blazekit, and-"

The little dark tabby tom-kit let out a loud wail, rolling over to reveal a small thorn stuck in his underbelly fur. Sunnyheart shot Graypaw a glare.

"Sorry, I guess I missed one," Graypaw shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe you should name him Thornkit?"

Sunnyheart let out a small purr and quickly untangled the thorn from the kit's belly fur, "Thornkit it is."

"Then we have Mistykit, Blazekit, and Thornkit," Hawkfeather purred.

* * *

"Mommy, look I've opened my eyes!" Willowkit squealed, her brother, Cinderkit, bounced up and down beside her, his amber eyes already opened.

"That's wonderful Willowkit!" Silverwish replied.

"What color are they?" Willowkit replied.

"Green, just like mommies!" Cinderkit replied.

* * *

Thornkit tackled his brother. "Gotcha!" he squealed.

"Why can't you act more mature?" Mistykit flicked her tail.

"Why can't you be more fun?" Thornkit retorted.

Mistykit blinked her eyes innocently, before leaping on Thornkit's back, her little claws digging into his back. Thornkit growled and shook her off.

"When can Streamstar's kits come out to play?" Blazekit asked Sunnyheart.

Thornkit looked around camp, focusing his warm amber eyes on the nursery. An old hanging pine-tree made the walls and roof of the den. The warriors and apprentices slept under and shelter they could find around the nursery and the elders den. A flicker of movement came from inside the nursery and a little slate gray tom bounced out of the nursery, followed by his night-black and light gray sisters.

"Floodkit, Black-kit, Dreamkit!" Thornkit greeted them. "You've opened your eyes!"

Floodkit nodded, his amber eyes glowing in the sunlight. Black-kit had her mother's blue eyes but Dreamkit had a lighter shade of blue than both her mothers and sisters.

* * *

"Rabbitjump, you are the captain of Team Rabbit. Your warriors are Mistyheart, me; Thornpelt, and Floodclaws," Thornkit announced. "Longfoot, you are the captain of Team Long. Your warriors are Blazesun, Dreamtail, and Blackstorm. Time to start this game of moss tackle!"

Rabbitkit led his 'warriors' in front of the moss ball, Longkit positioned his warriors on the opposite side.

"Three… two… one… go!" Thornkit yowled.

Both teams launched themselves at the moss ball. Blazekit reached it first and quickly threw it back to Black-kit, who began to launch herself through Team Rabbit to the goal on their side. Mistykit jumped in front of her and snatched the moss ball, tossing it to Thornkit who wildly dashed towards Team Long to make it to their goal, but Longkit snatched it from his friend, who passed it to Blazekit who was already positioned near the goal. Blazekit ran as fast as he could, passed it to Dreamkit who taped the rock that marked the goal with her nose.

"Team Long wins!" Thornkit announced.

* * *

Willowkit bounced up to Cinderkit, "We're getting our apprentice names today!"

"Really?" Cinderkit squealed pouncing on Willowkit.

"Hey! I just groomed my fur perfectly!" Willowkit knocked her brother off and quickly began to redo her brown tabby coat.

Silverwish rushed up to Cinderkit and began to groom him, ignoring his protests.

"Today TigerClan will welcome two new apprentices!" Dashstar yowled, "Willowkit, Cinderkit, please step forward."

Willowkit bounced up to her leader's feet; her brother was calmer, slowly walking up.

"Cinderkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cinderpaw, I will mentor you," Dashstar announced.

"Willowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Willowpaw, Hailsplash, you will mentor Willowpaw. She will be your first apprentice and I hope you train her well," Dashstar finished.

Willowpaw touched noses with Hailsplash before listening to Dashstar again.

"Also, Crystalheart has informed me that Featherpaw has completed her warrior training. Featherpaw, from now on you will be known as Featherfoot, we honor your grace and skill and we welcome you as an outer-ring warrior of TigerClan!"

"Featherfoot, Cinderpaw, Willowpaw, Featherfoot, Cinderpaw, Willowpaw!" the clan cheered.

* * *

"Today we have three kits that have reached their sixth moon, Mistykit, Thornkit, and Blazekit, please step forward," Streamstar announced. "Mistykit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Mistypaw, your mentor will be Stormflash. Blazekit, from now on until you receive your warrior you shall be known as Blazepaw. Beaverclaw you will mentor Blazepaw."

Thornkit watched as both of his siblings sit down with their mentors, all eyes focused on him.

"Thornkit, from now on you shall be known as Thornpaw. Timberclaw, your sister got an apprentice and so will you. Thornpaw your mentor will be Timberclaw," Streamstar meowed.

Thornpaw ran up to his mentor and touched noses with him as the clan cheered their names, "Mistypaw, Blazepaw, Thornpaw, Mistypaw, Blazepaw, Thornpaw!"

"Congratulations!" Hawkfeather ran up to his sons, "I'm sure you'll make excellent warriors, you to Mistypaw," Hawkfeather turned to his daughter.

"You'll do great," Sunnyheart licked Thornpaw's shoulder.

"Finally your apprentices!" Rabbitpaw purred, batting Blazepaw's ears. Longpaw joined them, a lopsided grin on his face.

"We'll miss you!" Black-kit squeled.

"Yeah, we'll be apprentices soon," Floodkit boasted.

"Thornpaw! Time to go," Timberclaw called.

Thornpaw nodded his head, running to his mentor's side. Excitement buzzed under his pelt.

* * *

**A/N: I'm changing my PENNAME to WILLOWDREAM tomorrow! please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

Thornpaw pricked his ears and rolled out of the way. Timberclaw jumped down where he just was.

"Good job," his mentor praised him, "You can have the rest of the evening off. I'll be back at camp if you need anything."

Thornpaw pounced away.

_A good nice juicy rabbit would fit me just fine._

He glided through the forest, spotting a rabbit in a little stretch of grass. Thornpaw sneaked up as close as he could before the animal smelt him. The rabbit made a wild dash for its borrow, only to find Thornpaw in its way, it veered to the side and Thornpaw gave chase.

_ Too late_

The rabbit vanished into a thorn bush and Thornpaw skid to a stop. He sniffed the air, "Oh mouse dung!"

TigerClan scent flooded his nose; slowly he made his way towards the border.

A brown blur crashed into his side, "Prey stealer!"

Thornpaw heaved the cat off of him. She was pretty, of course he would never tell her that, her brown tabby coat shown in the sunlight; her black stripes shining. Her green eyes twinkled like a million dewdrops and she was around Thornpaw's age.

"Can I ask your name?" Thornpaw joked.

"Willowpaw," she hissed, charging towards him.

Thornpaw dodged to the side allowing her to crash into the tree behind him with a hiss.

"Fox dung!" she growled.

Thornpaw quickly ran towards the border, hearing her running behind him. He skidded across the border, panting.

"I guess you got away this time," she hissed.

Thornpaw flicked his tail, "I guess, hey, you want to meet here tonight?" A tom just has to ask…

Willowpaw flicked her ears, "Fine, but if my clanmates find me I'm mouse dung."

Thornpaw turned to leave, but then remembered that he forgot to tell Willowpaw his name. He shouted over his shoulder, "By the way, my name's Thornpaw!"

* * *

_Thornpaw… that's a clan name!_ Willowpaw walked toward camp, suddenly interested in the tom's life. _Maybe I'll ask Silverwish… since she wasn't born in the clan maybe she meant another clan before she joined TigerClan… yeah, that's what I'll do!_ Willowpaw bounced into the clearing, spotting her mother talking to Dashstar; they seemed to almost be arguing.

"Hi mom!" Willowpaw interrupted them.

Silverwish looked worriedly up at Dashstar, but the leader's eyes were calm, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you… in private?" Willowpaw asked.

Silverwish nodded her head, and with a final glance at Dashstar she followed her daughter to a more sheltered spot in camp.

"Is there any other clans other than TigerClan?" Willowpaw blurted out her question.

"Probably, I mean there must be other clans journeys away… why?" Silverwish replied.

Willowpaw swallowed, "Just wondering… any other clans around here?"

Silverwish looked thoughtful, but immediately straightened up when Dashstar walked over, his glaze full of anger. Willowpaw ducked her head respectively to the leader, only receiving a scratched cheek in return… it hurt like fire. She let out a gasp of pain.

"What are you doing?" hissed Silverwish. "You can hurt our…"

The gathering crowd all picked up on Silverwish's mishap. Willowpaw glazed up at Dashstar… it couldn't… he couldn't… Willowpaw looked at his pelt, then at her own. Both brown tabby…

"You're our father?" Cinderpaw asked from behind her.

"Yes, Cinderpaw, I'm your father," Dashstar grunted before running out of camp.

* * *

Thornpaw sat in the moonlight, his tail wrapped around his paws.

_Where is she? Maybe she decided not to come after all… I'm so stupid for asking her! Thinking she liked me…_

There she was! Her brown tabby pelt moving through the shadows… her green eyes sparkling.

"You have some explaining to do!" Willowpaw burst into the clearing. "Why do you have a clan name?"

"Because I'm a SunClan cat!" Thornpaw was indignant.

_She's got no right to go yelling at me like that!_

"What's SunClan?" she asked.

Thornpaw tilted his head in confusion, "I thought all TigerClan cats knew about SunClan."

Willowpaw shook her head.

"Oh, well SunClan was the clan formed in attempt… well… to destroy TigerClan," Thornpaw explained.

Willowpaw's eyes widened, her claws unsheathed.

"Not like that…" Thornpaw tried to calm her, "You see… once there was four clans by the lake; ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Three evil leaders took over ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, and they wanted to combine all four clans. So they attempted to destroy RiverClan when the RiverClan cats wouldn't join in their plot. And they did… most of the RiverClan cats died or were taken prisoner. But some escaped, including a young warrior named Brookrun; who previously was a ThunderClan cat. She led the remaining RiverClan cats and all the clan cats that wanted to join her in a new clan; she was given nine lives and her leader name; Brookstar. She renamed the clan SunClan; in honor of her dead son, Sunray, who died in the battle, and all the other cats that died with him. Reedwhisker, Sunray's mate, gave birth to three kits shortly after; Pumpkinkit, Skykit, and Sunnykit. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Brookstar and Dashstar where worst enemies ever since they were kits. Dashstar made fun of Brookstar because she was born a rogue and was blind; he was the one who ended up killing Sunray right in front of Brookstar. A long time later, Reedwhisker's three kits earned their warrior names. One of them, Sunnyheart, is my mother. Sunnyheart told me and my brother and sister about how once, she, my father, and their two apprentices joined TigerClan as spies, their two apprentices got their warrior names in TigerClan and still remain-" Thornpaw just realized his mistake.

* * *

Willowpaw let out a gasp. It all seemed to be fitting into place; she had to know if her mother was one of these cats. Quickly she pinned Thornpaw down, digging her claws into his chest, "Who are they? Tell me or you will die."

Thornpaw's eyes were wild, "I can't-"

Willowpaw slashed at his belly.

"Hailsplash and Silver-" Thornpaw gasped, he could feel himself suffocating.

Willowpaw let him up. She had got the information she wanted out of him.

"My mother…" she hissed, "My mother's name is Silverwish and Dashstar is my father!"

* * *

Sunnyheart rushed into Streamstar's side. The leader's fur was matted with blood. Sunnyheart tried to block the memory of the fox getting Streamstar on her hunting patrol.

_Come on Longpaw! Get back here with Boltsky!_

"Sunnyheart," Streamstar rasped, "Reedwhisker."

Sunnyheart looked up at her mother who was crouched on the other side of the dying leader.

"The fox already took three lives from me; I'm going to lose my last," Streamstar coughed, "Reedwhisker- I know you'll make a great leader."

Streamstar breathed her last breath just as Boltsky burst into the clearing.

"She's with StarClan now," Boltsky murmured.

Sunnyheart sniffed the air, "The fox is coming back!" She warned them.

The animal burst out of the ferns and the four cats lined up, ready to fight.

"Boltsky, go back to camp and get help," Reedwhisker hissed between clenched teeth.

Boltsky left the line and ran towards camp. The fox lunged at Longpaw, but Sunnyheart swiped at its back, distracting it. Reedwhisker bit its foot. The fox reared back with a howl but retaliated and grabbed Sunnyheart by her scruff. Sunnyheart let out a screech and Reedwhisker leaped at the fox's face. The fox let go off Sunnyheart and picked up Reedwhisker. A sickening crack sounded through the forest and the fox dropped Reedwhisker's twisted body. Sunnyheart let out a grief stricken wail and jumped on the fox, tearing its neck open. The fox hit the ground beside Reedwhisker's body. Sunnyheart let out another wail and picked up her mother's body.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! Remember that I'm changing my penname to WILLOWDREAM! REVEIW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Last chapter before epilogue! Remember that I'm changing my penname to Willowdream tomorrow!**

* * *

**Ch.19**

Thornpaw watched the entrance of the camp with alert eyes. Boltsky would be back any moment now; with StarClan's word on the new leader. Willowpaw would be mad, they had planned on meeting again tonight, but Thornpaw couldn't miss Boltsky's announcement. His mind drifted to last night. Willowpaw had explained why she had attacked him; he forgave her. When he got back to camp he discovered all he had missed. His mother had led a midnight hunting patrol with Streamstar, Reedwhisker, and Longpaw. A fox had attacked them, stripping Streamstar of all of her remaining lives before being chased off by Reedwhisker and Sunnyheart. Streamstar died and the fox came back; killing Reedwhisker and leaving the clan without a leader or deputy all in one night.

His eyes lit up when he saw the pale ginger tom's pelt. The clan had already gathered so Boltsky didn't call the summons.

"The new, StarClan appointed, leader of SunClan is… Sunnyheart," Boltsky's voice rasped with exhaustion.

Thornpaw leaped in the air. His mother was leader! He glanced over at her; her green eyes showing her shock in being chosen.

"Liontail, you're in charge of the camp until I get back from the Moonpool with my nine lives, Boltsky, can you make another journey to the Moonpool? Hawkfeather, you, Rabbitpaw, and Longpaw can come," Sunnyheart leaped to her feet.

Boltsky nodded his head.

* * *

"I give you your first life for hope, for even in your darkest hour there is always hope," Sunray touched Sunnyheart's muzzle.

Sunnyheart felt calmness wash over her like everything would be all right in the end.

"I wish that I could have helped raise you my daughter. You make me so proud," Sunray stepped back and a little white she-kit with gray tipped paws took his place.

"My name is Daisykit; Graycloud's sister. With this life I give you joy," the kit announced.

Raccoonpaw took her place, "With this life I give you strength. We all need it at some time."

Pain seared through Sunnyheart's pelt, leaving her gasping.

"Mistfall!" Sunnyheart whispered when she saw who took the paws' place. "Hawkfeather has missed you so much!"

Mistfall nodded her head, "I miss all of you. With this life I give you bravery, for in the hardest storm it will do you good."

Streamstar took Mistfall's place, "With this life I give you energy. Many times it will feel like you can't go on any longer, but you always can."

Emberstone trotted up to Sunnyheart, "With this life I give you pride; pride in your warriors, your family, and your clan."

Brookstar replaced Emberstone, "Hello Sunnyheart, StarClan has great things planned for you. I give you a life for sight; know who your enemy is and who's not."

"Mother," Sunnyheart's voice was filled with sadness when she saw who replaced Brookstar.

"Our StarClan ancestors gave me my leader's name; I'm Reedstar. With this life I give you a mother's love," Reedstar touched Sunnyheart's head.

Seering pain flowed through Sunnyheart's body. She felt the strong urge to protect Thornpaw, Mistypaw, Blazepaw, and all of her clanmates even at the cost of her own life.

A light ginger tom replaced Reedstar, "My name is Lightstar. I was ShadowClan's leader at the time Brookstar came to the clans. I kicked her out on the word of my medicine cat, and that was a mistake. I give you a life for compassion; we all need it sometimes."

Pain shoot through Sunnyheart's body again only to be replaced with a peaceful feeling.

"From now on you shall be known as Sunnystar!" Brookstar announced.

"Sunnystar! Sunnystar! Sunnystar!" the StarClan cats cheered.

Sunnystar's eyes brightened, she was leader now and she could bring the time of the four clans back.

* * *

Thornpaw's pelt brushed up against Longpaw's. He looked worriedly at his paws; he didn't want to fight Willowpaw! Blackpaw and Floodpaw chatted behind him. Dreampaw, Boltsky's apprentice, followed her brother and sister and each handed them them a bundle of herbs to carry.

"Now remember," Boltsky told the three apprentices, "There will be no fighting for the three of you; you don't know any battle moves yet. Especially you, Dreampaw, you know medicine cats aren't allowed to fight."

Dreampaw nodded her head.

Sunnystar began to lead the battle patrol on, "Today we fight TigerClan! Today we bring back the time of the four clans!"

Thornpaw knew he should feel excited, but he couldn't. The ferns brushed against his pelt as the patrol continued on. They crossed the TigerClan border and heard a screech sounding in front of them. They continued on unchallenged until they spotted a silver tabby pelt streaking through the forest.

"Stop!" the cat screeched.

Thornpaw heard the murmurs sounding through the clan.

"That's Silverwish!" Beaverclaw explained from behind them.

"You don't have to fight! Dashstar… Dashstar's separating the clan back up into three," Silverwish panted.

"How can we trust you?" Sunnystar's voice was low, but still believing.

"Trust me, please, he… he had multiple personalities. I've… been helping him learn how to stay under control and he's finally told the clan. They're splitting up right now. He… he's changed his name to Shadowstar; a reminder that he belongs only to ShadowClan and he's going to lead ShadowClan. Leafstar's leading ThunderClan and Crystalstar's leading WindClan," Silverwish explained.

Sunnystar's eyes were still narrowed, "Lead on."

Silverwish nodded, leading SunClan farther into TigerClan territory. Thornpaw's jaw gapped open when he saw that Silverwish was really being truthful.

"SunClan, if TigerClan is splitting up, I suggest we do too. Jayflight, Memoryshadow, Pouncetail, Eaglewing, Graycloud, Longpaw, and Rabbitpaw, Liontail, Skunktail, you weren't born in SunClan. If you would like you can join ShadowClan, WindClan, or ThunderClan or you can join RiverClan," Sunnystar announced.

"I'm going with Skunktail!" Sparklefrost announced.

Two of her kits, Blossomsplash and Spunkdash joined her. Starlingwing shook his head, "I'm staying in RiverClan with Icewhisker."

Thornpaw watched as his clanmates said their goodbyes. Floodpaw went to ShadowClan and Rabbitpaw went to WindClan. Longpaw, Dreampaw, and Blackpaw came with him to RiverClan. He looked around with Willowpaw; but knew it would be too much to hope for that she would join him in RiverClan. Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, her voice sounded from the crowd, "I would like to join RiverClan!"

Thornpaw rushed up to her, "Are you sure, you'll really do that for us?"

She nodded her head, "For us."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the book! Read the epilogue after this! Oh, and there wouldn't be another book, sorry :( I decided I'm done with the plot, but I'm going to start a new book series tomorrow! So keep watch for that! And remember I'm changing my PENNAME to WILLOWDREAM! **


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**Sunnystar & Hawkfeather**

Sunnystar led RiverClan through the good and bad, and eventually became known as the greatest leader RiverClan ever had. Hawkfeather was with her to the end. The pair though only had one litter of kits: Thornpaw and his siblings

**Icewhisker**

Icewhisker became Starlingwing's mate. She loved RiverClan and mothered two litters of kits there.

**Blazepaw & Mistypaw**

Blazeflash and Mistywater became great warriors, Blazeflash ended up leading RiverClan after Sunnystar died. Mistywater became Longpaw's mate and became a nursery queen.

**Longpaw**

Longpaw became Mistypaw's mate soon after earning his warrior name: Longfoot. He missed his sister and parents; but he loved his mate very much.

**Floodpaw**

Floodclaws enjoyed his mother's clan and eventually became mates with a younger warrior; Poppydash. The two loved each other; but where never able to have kits. Yet they did 'adopt' an older kit named Moonkit; the she-kit ended up as Moonstar; leader of ShadowClan.

**Dreampaw & Blackpaw**

Dreampaw became RiverClan's full medicine cat; Dreamcloud. Blackpaw's warrior name was Blacknight: she eventually became Blazepaw's mate and they had four litters of kits together.

**_Silverwish_**** & Shadowstar**

Silverwish continued helping Shadowstar until he died of an unknown disease. They had one more kit: Dashkit.

**Cinderpaw**

Cinderpaw received his warrior name right after his sister did, Cinderfox. Cinderfox was killed soon after when he drowned in the icy lake.

**Thornpaw & Willowpaw**

Thornpaw received his warrior name: Thornpelt after he helped drive a fox off of RiverClan territory. Willowpaw received hers the same day: Willowdream. They became mates soon after and had two daughters: Amberkit and Fernkit.

_And they all lived happily ever after... XD_

**A/N: So that's it! Did you like it? hate it? tell me what you think in a review! Remember to keep watch out for my new book coming on June 17th (my birthday!) it's called: Together: We Stand.**

**Description: Blizzardpaw was cast out of her clan when she was found meeting with an enemy warrior. Featherpaw was exiled when her clan blamed her for killing another apprentice; something she didn't do. Both come from different clans several forests away, but fate has it that they will find each other.**

**Remember that I'm changing my penname tomorrow to WILLOWDREAM! So please please remember that and review!**


End file.
